Remember Me : Revised
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: Jane and Darcy are not what they assumed they were and when they realized who they are they find a way to return to the life that they once knew. Focus is on Loki/Darcy with a little Thor/Jane thrown in. Rated me for future lemons. only slight spoilers for the films. Very OC AU Story! FIRST CHAPTER IS NOTHING MORE THAN DISCLAIMER AND AUTHOR NOTES!
1. AN & Disclaimer

_**A/N : Jane and Darcy will be going by thee different names in this story. The first of course is the one we are all familiar with, the second is the one they go by on Asgard, the third is their true name. The First and Second names are going to be used the most and there will only be mentions of the third so as not to confuse you anymore than I have already. / There is a time difference in this story between Asgard, the rest of the realms and Earth... 1 earth year will equal 100 years on the other realms so this should clear up any confusion later on/ This story is also now properly Beta'd by my good friend and fellow writer Hippogriff Tamer so if we missed anything please let us know and it will be fixed asap./Also this story will focus more on Loki and Darcy than on Thor and Jane...I am letting you know now so if you are only reading this for Thor and Jane action I do not want to disappoint you to badly and say there will not be much in the way of them going at it so to speak/This story is rated M for a reason there are situations that will arise for this rating in later chapters so lemons are bound to happen but only between Loki and Darcy though there may be 1 encounter for Jane and Thor/I am also aware that Darcy's character will be very oc and it's done on purpose. Though I love her character in the films I wanted her a little more docile in this story so no bashing me on this please**_

_**A/N 2: This is an AU of the events that happened in the first Thor film and The Avengers. There is mention of a few things from Thor: The Dark World but nothing that would be considered a spoiler and if you didn't sit through til the ending of the credits for the last film it wont be much of a spoiler then for you, I simply used one line from the final scene./the events mentioned in the first two films listed did occur but with out Jane and Darcy that is the reason its an AU story :)**_

_**A/N 3: This is the revised version of my original story by the same name. I am going to take that one down once all the chapters have been Beta'd/ There are a few changes to several of the chapters so if you read the original you will see the differences.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sad I know) all characters are owned by Marvel except Ashier he's mine this disclaimer I am going to say will cover the entire story as I am only going to post it once! AGAIN I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE EXCEPT ASHIER!**_


	2. The Scroll

CHAPTER 1

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come **_  
_**Two Maidens not what they seem**_  
_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_  
_**One of Reason and Intellect **_  
_**One of Truth and Compassion**_  
_**Sisters by birth**_  
_**Princesses by right**_

_**Love Lost and Love found**_  
_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_  
_**Will these two Maidens bring**_  
_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_  
_**Will theses maidens find**_

_**Golden Apples will not work**_  
_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_  
_**Trust, Love, Redemption Come**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_  
_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_  
_**When love comes to your door**_

_**Time is fickle and Years go by**_  
_**But still your heart will not decline**_  
_**Memories Lost**_  
_**Memories Found **_  
_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**Sons of Odin**_  
_**Lend your ear**_  
_**For Love will bring you to your end**_  
_**Though not of death but of new birth**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_

Jane read and then reread the scroll she had found over and over again, trying to decipher its meaning. The scroll was in old Norse and the fact that she could read and understand it didn't dawn on her, but read it she could and she wanted to know what the passage meant. She knew that it was some kind of prophecy but she wondered who the princesses were that the scroll talked about. Reading the scroll led her to remember the strange dreams she had been having for several weeks now. They were always about a man in silver and red but she had no idea who it could be, yet she felt drawn to him nevertheless. She knew her assistant, Darcy, was also having weird dreams and wondered vaguely if they were related. After all they had both started to have these dreams a little over a three weeks ago and they were getting more vivid as time went on.

It was at that moment her assistant walked into her office at S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret government organization that they had both somehow gotten recruited into.

"Morning Jane," Darcy said handing her boss her morning coffee.

"Morning Darcy," came Jane's quiet reply.

Darcy looked at her boss and wondered what it was that she was looking at. From what she could see it was an old scroll. Walking over to Jane, she looked at the scroll and noticed that it was in Norse. Old Norse at that. She read it quickly already understanding what it said. She and Jane were similar in that regard, since both of them could read and understand Old Norse like it was an everyday language.

"Jane, where did you get this?" she finally asked.

"It was in a pile of paperwork Coulson brought in this morning. I have tried to decipher the meaning but I just can't." Jane replied, still staring at the scroll in front of her.

"Why don't we take it line by line? Maybe then it will be easier to figure out," Darcy said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Great Idea Darcy. Ok so first verse first."

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come**_  
_**Two maidens not what they seem**_  
_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_  
_**One of Reason and Intellect**_  
_**One of Truth and Compassion**_  
_**Sisters by birth**_  
_**Princesses by right**_

They studied the verse for what seemed liked hours before Darcy finally exhaled quite loudly and groaned in frustration. "Midgard? What or I should say where in the world is Midgard? You know I think it's time to Google this and see if we can figure it out that way."

Jane only nodded as she too was curious about what the scroll meant by Midgard.

Darcy quickly went to her computer and started searching for the meaning of the word Midgard and what she found surprised her.

"Jane, I think you need to read this," she called out as she read what her screen was displaying.

Midgard, the Norse word for Earth one of the nine realms of the Norse universal tree called Yggdrasil and home to the Mortals. The others are Asgard, home to the Aseir, or gods of Norse mythology, Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, Alfheim, home to the Elves of Light, Vanaheim, home to the Vanir or the gods of old (predating the Norse gods of mythology), Svartalfheim, home of the Elves of Darkness, Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves, Niflheim, where Helheim home of the dead lay and Muspelheim, home of the fire Giants and Demons.

"Okay, so Midgard is Earth. So we have figured that much out. So Two maidens from earth are to come, I am guessing to Asgard since that is where it says the Norse gods live. So I am guessing from the rest of the passage that they reside on earth but have no idea that they are sisters or princesses and that they are fated to marry Odin's sons," Darcy stated.

"And with that statement that says one of reason and intellect and one of truth and compassion I am guessing that they are not just princesses of whichever realm they are from but that they are also goddesses of both of those things. One the goddess of Reason and Intellect and the other the goddess of Truth and Compassion. I mean it makes since right?" Jane returned.

Darcy nodded and reread the first verse again,

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come**_  
_**Two maidens not what they seem**_  
_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_  
_**One of Reason and Intellect**_  
_**One of Truth and Compassion**_  
_**Sisters by birth**_  
_**Princesses by right**_

"I think we figured out verse one Jane. I mean we know that the passage says that two maidens or two women/girls will come out of Midgard/Earth and that they are not what they seem to be meaning that they have no idea of their origins and before they are to wed Odin's sons. That part is straightforward and clear. We figured out that they have to be goddess because of what's said in the next two lines. The last two lines are also literal. They are sisters by birth and also princesses of whichever land they come from.

Jane again nodded and then said "Okay, let's look at the next verse shall we?"

_**Love Lost and Love found**_  
_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_  
_**Will these two Maidens bring**_  
_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_  
_**Will theses maidens find**_

Darcy read the verse out loud so that they could together ponder the meaning of it. "Love Lost and Love Found, Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed, Will these two Maidens bring, Sons of Odin, By Blood and not, Will these Maidens find."

"Jane, I think the first line means that they two maidens mentioned knew these sons of Odin."

"Darcy, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, look here, it says love lost and love found in the first line which leads me to believe that they knew these men and were in love with them. It talks of lost love that will be found. The next line though confuses me. Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed. What could that mean? Unless something happened and the two maidens lost their memory or something like that and the truth of their relationship with the brothers was lost to them and when they return the truth is then revealed it's the only thing I can think of to explain that line."

Jane looked at the line again and then nodded silently. Darcy was right, it was the only logical explanation to that line. "So what do you think the next line means? Sons of Odin, by blood and not."

Darcy looked at the line again and then went back to her computer to look something up. "Jane, I think I know what it means. Look." Darcy said pointing to her screen. Jane read over her assistants shoulder.

"Ok so we know that the not by blood son is Loki, since he was adopted but what about the other one?" Jane asked

"I think the other one is Thor since he is a blood son of Odin and his brother Balder died making him the only blood son of the king of Asgard, if the myth is actually true which I am beginning to think it is. I also think that this particular prophecy has yet to come true or at least not fully at least. I think parts of it have already come to pass and that others are waiting to come into play. Don't ask why I think this it's just a feeling I have," Darcy answered her boss.

They took a look at the verse again.

_**Love Lost and Love found**_  
_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_  
_**Will these two Maidens bring**_  
_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_  
_**Will theses maidens find**_

"Okay so these two princesses lost their love and it will be found only after they return to the sons of Odin which we have pinpointed to be Thor and Loki. When the two maidens return the truth that was hidden from them will be revealed. Is that right?" Jane said

Darcy nodded and said "Yes."

"Okay then on to the next verse," Jane said reading the next verse aloud.

_**Golden Apples will not work**_  
_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_  
_**Trust, Love, Redemption Come**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_  
_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_  
_**When love comes to your door**_

Jane turned to Darcy ready to hear what she thought the passage meant.

"Golden Apples will not work, On those not of Mortal Birth." Darcy read then grinned "Jane, the first and second lines are easy. The Golden Apples of Immortality will not work on the Maidens because they are already immortal, hence why it says they won't work on those not of mortal birth. The Apples of Immortality only work on mortals not immortals so that line was easy."

"Okay so how about the other lines? Trust Love and Redemption Come."

"I am thinking that they refer to Loki's lost love. He isn't one to trust nor be trusted. Nor is he one to show his emotions plus the myths all agree that he is evil. However, I don't think that he is and that his lost love is his saving grace so to speak. His redemption. But the passage also says when the Maidens do appear, maidens means plural or more than one, I am thinking it could also mean that Thor's lost love will be his redemption too. If the stories are true then he is quite the ladies' man. His lost love will have to trust him again after the affairs he has been in and she will have to forgive him and redeem his sorry ass," Darcy finish with a smirk.

"So what about the Golden and Dark princes? What does it mean they shall be no more?"

Darcy pondered that line for a while and then said "I don't think it means that they will disappear, and by disappear I mean die. I think it means that they won't go by that title anymore. Thor is known as the Golden Prince which is why I said the other son of Odin has to be him. Loki on the other hand is known as the Dark Prince because of his mischievous ways as well as being known as the god of lies. I think that when the maidens return to them something will happen to make them lose their current titles and the last line when love comes to your door somehow confirms that belief."

_**Golden Apples will not work**_  
_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_  
_**Trust, Love, Redemption Come**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_  
_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_  
_**When love comes to your door**_

"So we know that they, meaning the maidens, are immortal and that the apples of immortality will not work on them. They will redeem their lost loves bringing back both trust and love to them. Thor and Loki will give up their titles when the maidens are returned to them. Okay, so far I think we have it figured out so let's move on the next line," Jane said.

_**Time is fickle and Years go by**_  
_**But still your heart will not decline**_  
_**Memories Lost**_  
_**Memories Found**_  
_**When these Maidens you do find**_

Darcy was quick to figure out the passage and she quickly let Jane in on it. "Time is fickle and Years go by, can only reinforces what I said earlier about the prophecy not yet being completely fulfilled. I think that the passage means that these maidens have been on Midgard/Earth for a while but the next line also tells me that they, despite the fact of losing their memories have stayed true to their lost loves. The line, But still your heart will not decline, tells me as much. And we have already established that Thor and Loki have probably not stayed true to their loves because of them needing to be redeemed. The fact that they have lost their memories is right there in the next two lines Memories Lost, Memories Found, can be taken literally. I also think that the maidens are not the only ones to have lost their memories of their lost loves. I think the four of them have lost their memories and that they will be found when the maidens are found and returned to the sons of Odin."

"Well, that is very probable, Darcy."

_**Sons of Odin**_  
_**Lend your ear**_  
_**For Love will bring you to your end**_  
_**Though not of death but of new birth**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_

Jane read the last passage and then said, "I think I can figure this last one out."

Darcy waited to hear Jane's rendition of the final passage.

"Well, the final passage is directly being said to the sons of Odin and the narrator wants them to pay close attention to them here. Sons of Odin, Lend your ear, says as much. The passage, For Love will bring you to your end, Though not of death but of new birth sums up the entire prophecy pretty much. It means that they will be reborn to their new lives with the one that they loved and lost and then found again. To me it means that the lovers spoken of in the prophecy will marry as the first passage spoke about. Bringing about a new life for each of them. But none of these things can happen until the Maidens reappear."

"Jane, I think we figured out this scroll!" Darcy squealed happily embracing her boss then let her go and sat down at her desk.

"I think you're right I just wish I knew who the Maidens in the scroll were and why I have a feeling that I am one of them," Jane said quietly

Darcy jerked her head up at that statement because she felt the same way.

She, like Jane, had had dreams that had plagued her for nearly three long weeks; of a man in emerald green and gold armor. She felt like she knew him but she knew that that wasn't possible for she had never seen him before in her life but she still felt drawn to him. It wasn't like she really had an active social life either. No man could hold her interest for more than a few hours so she figured she was going to live out her life as a virgin just like Jane. But another part of her had a feeling that she wasn't a virgin especially if the dream she had had the night before was any indication. It had felt so real and she had woken up tangled in her sheets and sweating profusely like she had just run a marathon. Blushing she tried to erase the image that was trying to take over. It wouldn't do to think such thoughts at work anyway she would have to save them until she reached her tiny apartment a few blocks from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.


	3. Seeking Answers

CHAPTER 2

Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, stood at his post looking out and keeping watch over the universe. He was one of the few who knew who the missing princesses were and where they have been residing. He knew that the time was drawing near for them to return to their own realm. The war that had been the reason for them being sent away had come to a close and the rebuilding was now complete. It was time for both princes' of Asgard to claim their brides. Loki especially needed his bride more so than Thor. Heimdall knew that Loki felt that he was not able to feel love but he was wrong. Before the war had broken out and he had learned what he was and who his real parents were, Loki had found love. Darissa was her name. She was the goddess of Truth and Compassion, which Heimdall thought was rather ironic considering that she was betrothed to the god of Mischief and Lies. She and her sister Jarissa were the twin daughters of the Light Elves King Ashier and an Asgardian mother. When the prophecy had been told and their memories had been removed the two girls had been sent away leaving Thor and Loki bereft and lonely not to mention depressed. Then Loki had learned his heritage and had waged a war on his brother and family, causing the bridge to be severed and Midgard lost to them for a time. Then the Dark Prince had waged war on the very realm that held his beloved (without his knowledge of course). He had just finish his 1000 year sentence Odin had given him and he had been given back his power and his title. Heimdall knew that if Loki didn't find his beloved soon he would revert back to his old ways.

Ashier, King of Alfheim, Jarissa and Darissa's father, stepped into Heimdall's domain and asked if his daughters' had finally found the scroll he had purposely left for them to find. Heimdall answered that they had and had successfully deciphered it as well. This did not come as a surprise to the King of the Light Elves, for even though he knew that their memory had been severed and they had been cast down to Midgard, they had retained their powers. Truth and Intellect. Both had been needed to decipher the scroll and he wasn't surprised that they had done it. He was also responsible for the dreams they had been having for the past couple of weeks as well. The dreams he had been sending them were actually remnants of their forgotten memories. He only hoped that they could retain all the memories he had been sending them by the time they were to return to Asgard. However, they were not the only ones he had been sending dreams to.

Loki sat up in bed the dream he had just had still running vividly through his mind. The women he kept seeing was familiar to him though he could not place when or where he had seen her before. He could still see her vivid cobalt eyes and chocolate color tresses. Could still see himself running his hands through the wavy mass that was her hair, could still taste her lips upon his. It had been so real, so life-like he could have sworn he had done it before.

Removing himself from his bed he readied himself for another boring day. He wished that he could cause some type of mischief but he couldn't bring himself to do anything and he briefly wondered if he was losing his touch.

He decided then to just sit and read. He picked up a journal of his from over a millennium ago figuring that he should go back and see if it held anything of importance to him. It was a diary of sorts and had been a gift to him from someone, though he couldn't remember who. He opened it to the first page and was surprised to see an inscription addressed to him in the Light Elves script. To my Beloved Loki. It was signed Darissa Ashiersdottir. This confused him for he knew the Elven King had no children (that he could remember anyway). But the name was familiar. It was the same name of the women he had seen in his dreams. Though in the dream she kept telling him to call her Darcy which really confused him.

Knowing that he was not going to be able to concentrate on the diary and knowing that the Elven king was visiting his father, Loki decided that he needed answers and only the Elven king could provide them.

Thor was in a similar mind frame as his younger brother and he wanted answers. He has gotten little sleep these past few weeks because he kept seeing a beautiful woman whose name he should remember but couldn't; Jarissa Ashiersdottir or as her dream self-had said Jane Foster. Both names were unfamiliar yet somehow he knew that he knew her intimately, in fact. She was important to him, though he couldn't figure out how or why.

He met his brother, Loki, walking toward the Great Hall of Odin. "Brother!"

Loki turned to see his adoptive brother coming towards him. He still wasn't sure what his feelings towards his elder brother were but he knew that he no longer hated the man. He still considered him to be an idiot but that was just how Loki felt about the brawny man lumbering towards him. "Brother," he returned in a much quieter voice than his elder brother.

"Are you going in to speak to Father?" Thor asked as he caught up to Loki.

Loki shook his head and said "No, I am looking for King Ashier. I need to speak to him about something very important and I cannot be delayed in doing so."

Thor understand the urgency in his brother's demeanor also said that he was looking for the Elven king.

"Why are you looking for the king?" Loki asked suddenly. Wondering if his brother was also suffering from strange visions whilst he slept.

"I keep seeing a woman in my dreams who says that she is the king's daughter but she goes by a different name now which really is confusing. I want answers and I intend to get them," Thor answered

Jealousy was rearing its ugly head at the mention of his brother's dream and so to squash it, Loki asked what the woman in his brother's dream name was.

"Jarissa Ashiersdottir, but her dream self keeps asking me to call her Jane."

Loki let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding at his brother's answer; so the woman in his brothers' dream had to be the sister of the woman on his own. Interesting he thought.

Just then they spotted the Elven king returning from his talk with Heimdall.


	4. The Elven King Explains

CHAPTER 3

Ashier saw them long before the two Asgardian princes saw him and he knew from the looks on their faces that they wanted answers that only he could answer. Sighing, he stopped and waited for them to come to him, knowing full well that the conversation that was coming was not going to be a pleasant one. He knew that by the end of day both princes' would have their memories returned to them and they would no doubt immediately try to find their betrothed.

"King Ashier," Loki was the first to address the Elven King.

"Prince Loki, Prince Thor. How may I be of service to the mighty Princes of Asgard?" he said though he already knew what they wanted.

"We would like to know why we are both receiving strange dreams of a woman we supposedly never met and yet they are familiar to us. However, it is their names that are puzzling us for as far as we know you do not have any children and yet the women from our nightly visions have your name. Would you care to explain how that is and why I have a journal that was given to me by a Darissa Ashiersdottir if you have no children," Loki asked the king before noticing that when he said Darissa's name the king became pale and a look of shock crossed his face if only for a second before he recovered.

Ashier had forgotten about the journal his daughter, Darissa, had given to Loki upon their betrothal and when he mentioned it he couldn't help the shock that ran through him. He was sure that the elder prince had not seen the look that had briefly crossed his countenance but he knew that Loki had. The younger prince was far better at observation than the elder. Sighing, he asked the two princes to follow him to a secluded garden so that he could speak to them privately.

Once there Ashier began his explanation. "Over a millennium ago the two of you became betrothed to my two daughters, Jarissa, the goddess of Reason and Intellect was or, I should say, is your betrothed Thor. Darissa, the goddess of Truth and Compassion is your betrothed Loki. And yes, before you ask the two of you were very much in love with your soon to be bride's. Then we received word that my realm was being invaded by the demons of Muspelheim. It was then that it was decided that it was safer to send my daughters away to keep them from harm. At first we were going to let them stay here in Asgard but then the war came here and the two of you decided it would be safer to send your betrothed to another realm that had yet to be invaded by these Demons. Only at the time I did not know how long the war would last and felt that it would be safer for my children if they did not remember who they truly were so I severed their memory of their former life. They forgot everything even their true names. They were given new names and new lives. It was then that the Norns came to me with a prophecy that I am not sure you know of, nor am I sure I should tell you at least not until I return the memories I stole from the two of you."

Loki was angered that the king before him had made him forget his beloved but he could understand why he had done it. Loki had after all been the one to send her away and he was sure that she had not gone quietly. He had to smirk at that thought. He may not remember much about her but from the dreams he had been having he knew she was a stubborn creature and loyal to a fault. She would not have gone quietly at all.

Thor's thoughts ran along the same path and he wondered if the woman who had helped him during his banishment to Midgard when Loki had tried to kill him had been his beloved but then he remembered the woman from his dreams and he knew that that was not possible. For one the woman that had helped him was a redhead and Jane's hair was more of a light brown. He had wanted to fall in love with the woman from Midgard that had been his savior in a way but he couldn't seem to do it. He had always been a bit of a ladies' man as they were always throwing themselves at him but for some reason he couldn't understand he had not been attracted to her in that way. She was a brilliant mortal but not for him plus she had her eye on another man at the time and had truly only wanted to help him. She had helped him learn that he needed to grow up and face his responsibilities to his kingdom that sacrifice was the better part of valor and that he had not been worthy of his father's crown before but now he was and he had her to thank for it. When Loki had tried to take over the Realm and he had gone back to Midgard, Thor had joined the Avengers and found that she had married the man that she had had her eyes on and he was truly happy for her. Yet, now the Elven King was telling him and his brother that they had been betrothed for the better part of a millennium and he could not even remembered her.

Ashier looked at both brothers as they were lost in their thoughts. He decided to tell them the prophecy since it did involve them as a whole.

"The prophecy which the fates gave goes like this …

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come **_  
_**Two Maidens not what they seem**_  
_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_  
_**One of Reason and Intellect **_  
_**One of Truth and Compassion**_  
_**Sisters by birth**_  
_**Princesses by right**_

_**Love Lost and Love found**_  
_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_  
_**Will these two Maidens bring**_  
_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_  
_**Will theses maidens find**_

_**Golden Apples will not work**_  
_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_  
_**Trust, Love, Redemption Come**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_  
_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_  
_**When love comes to your door**_

_**Time is fickle and Years go by**_  
_**But still your heart will not decline**_  
_**Memories Lost**_  
_**Memories Found **_  
_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**Sons of Odin**_  
_**Lend your ear**_  
_**For Love will bring you to your end**_  
_**Though not of death but of new birth**_  
_**When these Maidens do appear**_

…" Ashier finished. He then laid a hand on each prince in turn and returned his memories to them


	5. Memories Returned and Going Home

CHAPTER 4

Darcy was anxiously waiting for Jane to show up in the lab the following day and nearly pounced on her unsuspecting coworker the moment she walked in the door.

"Jane, I have to know something and I want a truthful answer okay?"

Jane looked at Darcy and then nodded wondering what she was going on about.

"Jane, do you remember anything in your life prior to waking up in the hospital ten years ago?"

Jane was startled by her friends question but answered nonetheless, "No, Darcy, I don't recall my life before I woke up in the hospital. Why do you remember something?"

Darcy wanted to lie and say no but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. The dream she had had the night before had awoken her and the pain and grief she felt was still weighing heavily on her. "Jane, I had another dream last night," she began slowly trying to hide the joy and pain that she was feeling at the moment.

"Okay, so what was this dream about Darcy?"

"I don't want you to think me mad, and perhaps I am but the scroll we looked at the other day…..I don't think…that is Jane….we are the maidens mentioned in it. The dream I had last night was so vivid I recalled everything….it's like the holes that were in my memory these past ten years were suddenly filled. I remember everything from before I awoke in the hospital ten years ago, Jane. Everything. You are my sister….and like I said that scroll that foretold of the two maidens….it's us it speaks of. You were or I should say are engaged to Thor Odinson and I to Loki. My real name is Darissa Ashiersdottir and yours is Jarissa. We are twins and princesses from Alfheim. But that isn't all. When we were sent to earth, we were both pregnant. However, before we awoke to our new lives we both miscarried. The dream I had confirmed all of this as did the medical release forms I found this morning from the day we were released. I am sure if you find and read yours, it will confirm my suspicion."

Jane was shocked because her dream was similar to Darcy's. She knew that her real name was Jarissa and she had figured out a week prior that she was engaged or betrothed to Thor, yet she couldn't wrap her mind around that fact just yet. She herself had felt that the scroll in question had been talking about her and she knew Darcy had felt the same way. But if Darcy was right and she had been pregnant prior to being placed on Earth, then how was she ever going to break the news to him? How could she tell him that she had lost their child? She looked at her newly found sister and saw that the same pain was reflected in her countenance as well. Jane pulled her sister into her arms and the two wept over their loss. Then Darcy pulled away.

"Jane, we have to get your machine working pronto. I don't want to spend another day away from Loki then I have to. It has already been too long as it is."

Jane nodded and together they redoubled their efforts to finish building the machine that would hopefully take them both home.

Thor and Loki were standing before their father asking for permission to go to Midgard. Now that they both had had their memories restored they need to find their respected loves and bring them home. Odin though was proving to be difficult and was refusing to let them go. Neither could understand the Allfather's claim that it wasn't time yet to retrieve the two sisters but the princes were not deterred in the least. They both bowed then made their way to the Bifrost dome where Heimdall stood looking out over the universe. However, when they got there they were greeted by not only the gatekeeper but also their betroths father.

"You two still intend to go don't you?" Ashier said instead of asked.

They both nodded but then the Bifrost began spinning and Heimdall looked slightly bemused and not overly worried.

"Heimdall? What is going on? Who is coming?" Thor demanded.

"You shall see in a moment, My prince," he answered with a grin. Which was not something any of those standing there with him had ever seen him do.

Moments later, two figures came through the portal and collapsed on the floor, dizzy from the teleport that they had just done.

Heimdall's grin only widened and then said in a rather cheery voice "Welcome to Asgard, Princess Jarissa and Princess Darissa."

Thor and Loki, as well as Ashier, stood frozen as the two figures slowly stood and looked around them in awe and then in recognition. "Heimdall?" Darcy was the first to speak and when the big man nodded she turned to her companion and squealed happily, "Jane, we did it! We made it Home!"

Jane nodded still dazed from the journey and then looked straight at the man that had been haunting her dreams for weeks on end. Slowly, she walked over to him still not sure if she was dreaming or if this was actually real. "Is it really you?" she asked the big, burly man who was staring at her in shock. He nodded and Jane threw herself at him holding him to her as she burst into tears.

Loki looked at his beloved and wondered what was going through her mind, for she had a look that held such sorrow. He wondered if being back was bringing back the memories of him telling her to go and rather forcefully at that. Though he had not wanted her to leave him, he had wanted her safe above all else.

"Loki?" he heard her say, her voice merely a whisper.

He walked up to her and nodded not trusting his voice to say what he really wanted to say right then. Darcy threw her arms around him and cried. He pulled her closer and allowed her to cry knowing that she needed to get the pain she was feeling out and he rubbed her back while she sobbed into his chest. He could hear her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying, but it didn't matter he was just happy she was back where she belonged.

Ashier watched is daughter's reunion with their beloveds with tears in his eyes and turn to leave them to it when Jane and Darcy both called out, "Father?"

Ashier turned to find both of his daughters looking at him with tears still welling in their eyes and then held out his arms to both of them. Darcy and Jane walked right into them and he held his children he had though he would never see again.


	6. Loki and Darcy Talk

CHAPTER 5

They all walked back to the golden palace. Jane's arm firmly gripping Thor's and Darcy's linked with Loki's while their father followed behind. The two couples chatted happily but they knew that a long talk was in order for each of them. There was just so much that needed to be said and Loki especially was not looking forward to revealing what he had been up to since she had been gone. Darcy and Jane though were trying to figure out how to break the troubling news they both had to share, gently. It was hard enough that they had been separated for years but the loss that both women had suffered was going to be hard for them to reveal. Neither wanted to cause their beloved's anymore pain than they had already suffered but they knew that they couldn't keep something like this a secret from the men that they loved.

They walked into the throne room where Odin was sitting and approached the Allfather, kneeling when they came to the dais.

"Princess Jarissa, goddess of Reason and Intellect, beloved of my son Thor, Welcome to Asgard." He then turned and addressed Darcy, "Princess Darissa, goddess of Truth and Compassion, beloved of my son Loki, Welcome to Asgard."

Both Jane and Darcy murmured a thank you to the Allfather but remained kneeling before the throne.

"Father, did you know that they were coming through the Bifrost when you told Loki and I that we were not to go to Midgard?" Thor finally asked Odin.

Odin smiled and merely nodded to both his son's before the Queen approached the two young women who were still kneeling before the King. "Jarissa, Darissa, it is so good to have the two of you back again."

Jane and Darcy, smiling, nodded and asked to be excused, for they were weary from traveling through the Bifrost and needed to sleep but before they could they knew that they each needed to talk to their respective mate.

They were dismissed and the two brothers led the two sisters to their respective rooms.

Darcy was lead to a room she knew well. It was the same room she had occupied before everything had happened and she was sent to earth with her memory erased. The room was golden in color but with shades of blue and green incorporated into the décor. At the door Loki turned to give her some much needed rest but she wasn't about to let him walk away from her when they had so much to talk about. Grabbing his hand she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind her, before leading him to the sofa in the sitting room portion of her room.

"Loki, there is something I need to tell you and I don't want you to be mad at me for this either, nor do I want you to blame yourself for what I am about to tell you," she started and seeing that he looked very confused she decided to start over. "Do you remember the night we became betrothed?" she asked nervously.

He looked into her eyes and nodded allowing himself to remember that night like it had happened yesterday and not a millennium ago.

Flashback

He saw her as she walked into the dining hall with her sister. Her dress was a cool blue in color whereas her sisters was lavender. He sought out her eyes that seemed to beckon him to her. He slowly made his way to where she stood and offered a slight bow to the woman before him. "Princess Darissa, may I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked, but before receiving her answer, he pulled her down the hall to the garden below his room. The same garden where he had first laid eyes on the woman that was on his arm.

"Prince Loki, what is it that you need to talk to me about exactly?" she asked softly looking at him with her wide cobalt eyes.

"Princess…"

"You may use my name Your Highness," she teased

"Darissa, I am not sure how to say this so I am just going to come right out and say it. I find that I have fallen in love with you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said in a nervous rush.

Darissa looked at the man before her and secretly smiled. She had been in love with him from nearly the beginning of their short acquaintance and here he was proposing to her! Letting her smile dominate her face she threw herself at him and whispered huskily into his ear "Yes, Loki, I will….I will marry you. I love you too."

He was surprised and elated that she had said yes. He had not been sure of her feelings for him when he had asked but he had taken a risk in asking in the first place. However, now that she had said yes he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. He gently pushed her away from him before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, that she after a shocked moment, returned with vigor. Gentleness turned to suppressed passion as their kiss escalated quickly, yet before things got out of hand he pulled away and smiled down at the woman before him.

Darissa pulled away and then smiled before leading him out of the garden and back to the Dining Hall. "I do have something for you Loki. May I bring it to you later this evening?" she asked, blushing.

Curiosity peaked in his eyes and he nodded as they walked into the hall and took their seats.

Later that evening she knocked quietly at his door. When he opened it she was holding a small package. "Would you care to come in my Lady?" he said with a grin.

Darissa brushed past him and sat on his bed which was covered in green silk sheets and a gold comforter. She held her gift out to him and waited while he unwrapped it.

He looked at the book in his hands turning it over and trying to find a title and when he was unsuccessful he heard her giggle softly. "Open it up," she said giddy with excitement. So he opened it to find that she had inscribed the books' first page in the Light Elves flowing script:

To my Beloved Loki  
With all my Love,  
Darissa Ashiersdottir

"Thank you," he managed to say before turning towards her with a gift of his own. Handing it to her he waited while she opened her gift. Her reaction was exactly the one that he had been hoping for. "Loki! It's beautiful. Truly it is." His gift had been a gold ring with sparkling green gems encircling the band. "Will you put it on me Loki?" she asked him as she held the ring out to him.

He took the ring and slid it slowly onto her left ring finger before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing his betrothal ring that now encircled her slender finger. "Loki," she breathed out slowly. He looked up into her eyes and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her out in the garden earlier.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were both lying on his bed, his lips caressing the flesh of her exposed neck as his hands explored the rest of her.

She moaned as pleasure assaulted her with every brush of his hands upon her bare flesh. (The gown she had been wearing had been disposed of earlier.) She wanted to touch him as he was touching her and began by undoing the laces of his tunic before pushing it off his shoulders and down to his waist.

He had made his way down to her bare chest by the time she had pushed the tunic completely off of him. He tried not to startle her overmuch but when he swiped his tongue across one aching nipple she arched violently up into him, pressing them together firmly. His smirk grew as his name on her lips was continually panted as his lips continued their exploration of her person.

Loki snapped out of his memory, a smirk on his lips as he looked over at the woman before him. "Yes, I remember that night perfectly. Why did you want me to remember it Darissa?" he asked a bit perplexed.

Darcy looked at him and knew she had to answer him. "That night Loki…." she paused trying to calm not only her nerves but her emotions as well before continuing in a slightly shacking voice, "That night Loki, I became pregnant. That was the reason I didn't want to leave you when you all but forced me to go…to leave you here while I was sent to another realm for my own protection. But I don't think anyone knew that by traveling through the Bifrost it would harm a woman who was with child and when I woke up on Earth not remembering anything and the doctors telling me that I had lost my baby. I didn't know what to feel then. I didn't remember how I could have gotten pregnant in the first place and here the doctors were, telling me that I had lost the child I didn't even know I was carrying. It wasn't until Jane and I remembered everything that I remembered when and how I had gotten pregnant and I was devastated to have lost our child, Loki. It wasn't your fault though so don't blame yourself for this. Nobody could have foreseen this loss and part of me wishes that I had not lost the baby….because that would have meant that I would have at least had a part of you with me while I lived on Midgard," she finished barely keeping herself from crying yet again at the remembered loss.

Loki was in shock. He remembered the day he had to send her away and her unwillingness to comply and now he understood why she had been so unwilling, she had been carrying his child! A child that they would never get to hold, never get to see. Looking into her face, he could see her pain clearly. He knew that she was blaming herself for not telling him in the beginning. Thinking back on it, he knew that had she told him he would never have been able to send her away. Reaching out, he pulled he into his arms and let her grieve the child they had lost unknowingly to their own ignorance of the Bifrosts' power.

"Darissa it's not your fault either, my Love. As you said no one knew that it would harm a woman with child. If I had known you were carrying my child all those years ago I doubt I would have been able to let you go then, any more than I can let you go now," he said as he rocked his lover in his arms.

"Loki, I know that we haven't been together for ten years but I would like to resume our relationship. I want to get to know you all over again and I want to fall in love with you all over again. I'm not saying that I don't love you now because I do…it's just we have been apart for so long that I don't know the man you are now. People change as do their feelings for each other….I have no doubt that you still love me but as of right now you don't know the woman I am now. I know I have changed and I am sure you have too. Don't think I won't be asking what you have been up too since I have been gone because I will be but not right now. For starters can you please call me Darcy? It's the name I am most familiar with right now. I will understand if you slip up and call me by my actual name but I am just saying that I prefer Darcy over Darissa."

"First off, my dear, you have been gone for over a millennium and I too would like to resume our relationship. I know that because of our unfortunate separation we don't know each other the way we used too. I think I will enjoy getting to know the woman I fell in love with all over again. But I will let you know that yes, I do still love you. I can't lie about something that important especially not to the goddess of Truth," he smirked when he said that.

Darcy was confused. How could she have been gone a millennium when she knew for a fact she had resided on earth for only ten years. "Loki why did you say I have been gone for over a millennium? I was only on earth for ten years. It makes no sense."

He figured that the time difference between the two realms would eventually come into their conversation and proceeded to tell her how time ran between the realms.

"So you are telling me that here on Asgard it's been over a millennium but on earth it was only ten years?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am trying to tell you, Dari….Darcy," he said, catching himself at the last moment when he was about to say her real name instead of the one she said she would rather go by.

"That would mean that for every year that past on Midgard one hundred years passed here on Asgard. Which would mean you were without me for far longer than I was without you, though at the same time it is the same amount of time. Which I fine very confusing.'

He laughed at the face she made then. "So what have you been up to Loki?"

He wasn't ready to answer that and was afraid that when he told her she would go screaming back to earth just to get away from him. "Darcy, I think it better to show you some part of myself that would make the explanation go a little bit smoother."

"Okay show away."

He allowed his magic to seep away to reveal to her his true form. He had expected her like everyone else to be revolted by what he was but he should have known that she was called the goddess of compassion for a reason. Darcy stared at Loki for a moment before standing and walking right up to him. Taking his now blue face into her hands she leaned up and kissed him. He stood frozen in shock, not quite believing that she had touched him in his Jotun form or for that matter kissed him with not an ounce of fear in her face.

"Darcy," he manager to whisper her name.

"Loki, I don't care what you look like, you are still you and not the monster you think you are. Besides it's kinda sexy," she added the latter part with a grin and a wink. "You may be of Frost Giant decent but it's not who you are."

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever taken to his Jotun form kindly and here she was touching him like it didn't matter to her, and maybe it didn't. He knew her well enough to know that she had never looked at his outward appearance if she had she would have most likely being chasing his brother instead of spending her time with him when they had first met.

"You are not afraid of me are you Darcy?" he finally asked her softly.

"Nope." she returned cheekily

"Why? Everyone else sees me as a monster so why don't you?"

"Loki, you know that I cannot tell a lie and if I was, you would be able to tell, plus it's almost impossible for me to do so since I am the goddess of Truth and all, but believe me when I say that you do not frighten me. The Frost Giants are people just like you and me; they may have started a war but that does not make them evil and if you remember right the Demons of Muspelheim invaded Jotunheim too, but were pushed back by the Frost Giants. So therefore I cannot see them as evil. And in retrospect the same goes for you too."

He allowed his magic to cover him once more as he returned to his normal coloring. "Hey! I didn't say you could change back!" she cried out indigently. He had to chuckle at the face she was making but then sobered up to resume his story.

"So, anyway, after I sent you away my memory was also taken though I can't remember exactly when it was though. A few years later I learned of my true heritage and that Odin had basically kidnapped me as a baby at the end of the war with the Frost Giants and made me his son. Father banish Thor for something I goaded him into and then being angry at father I went to the armory and that's when I found out that I was not a true Asgardian but a Frost Giant even if I was basically a runt. Father fell into his sleep and I was made acting King. Being so angry with my entire family for hiding my true heritage from me I tried to kill my brother while he was banished to Midgard. I sent the destroyer to kill him and basically destroyed an entire mortal town in the process. He managed to change in the short time he was there and he was found worthy of being king and so he returned but I figured that father would be proud of me if I destroyed the Jotun's, the race of monsters that I had grown up hearing they were. To save that unworthy race, Thor destroyed the bridge and the Bifrost and I fell into the abyss. I managed to survive and was given a new purpose and decided that I would take over Midgard and rule them. I was given the tesseract and I enslaved two Midgardians to help with my plan. I had not expected my brother to team up with a small band of heros to stop me. The war ended with them winning and I was returned to Asgard a criminal. Father punished me by having me placed in prison though mother made sure I was at least comfortable, as per my station. But, it didn't matter, I was not in the least bit sorry for what I had done. And so I stayed in my prison for a millennium. I was only released earlier this year... I will understand if you want to break our betrothal Darissa…Darcy," the last said with such pain she knew that he was repentant of what he had done even if he didn't think he was.

"Loki, I am not about to break off our betrothal just because you went slightly crazy for a while and tried to take over the world. I love you and nothing you do will change that, you understand me? Nothing! I know that if I had been here that you probably would not have done any of it and Thor would still be the prideful man I remember him to be and not the ruler he was meant to be. You did that for him. You, Loki. You helped him, though I don't think that that had been your original intent, but still, you helped him see the error of his ways. I could never see you for anything but the man I have always known you to be. You were not named the god of Mischief for nothing you know," she grinned.

"So now that you know what I have been doing while you were away what have you been doing while living on Midgard these past few years?" Loki asked genuinely wanting to know how she had lived among the mortals.

"Well, as I said I woke up in a hospital with no idea of who I was or even where I was. It was a rather scary feeling. I was roommates with Jane who was also in the same boat as I. Both of us were suffering from what the doctors called amnesia, though they couldn't figure out the cause. All that they could tell us was that we had both miscarried and that we were suffering from memory loss for no apparent reason. When we were released we both found jobs to support ourselves and I somehow became Jane's assistant. She is a brilliant scientist you know. Anyway that is how S.H.I.E.L.D. found us. They were interested in Jane's work and offered us both a job with them. We were moved to New York City and began our work with them. Jane believed that there was a way to visit other worlds that no one believe existed, and now I know why she was so insistent on the matter. I think some small part of her remembered who and what she was. Anyway she began building a machine that she hoped would be able to transport people to other worlds and S.H.I.E.L.D. was really interested in her research. They told her that they would fund her if she would agree to come work for them. She agreed and as her assistant I went where she did. We had no idea that we were sisters yet. So for the past ten years we have worked for them. We were both in New York when you tried to take over but we were not really let on to what was really happening only that some 'mad man' was trying to take over the world (their words not mine). We knew each and every one of the members of the Avenger's team and Jane has recently been working closely with Tony Stark and Dr. Banner to get her machine up and running."

"Well, anyway … about a month ago Jane found a strange scroll mixed in with some paperwork that Agent Coulson had brought to her and left on my desk. We both looked it over and we deciphered it as best as we could. Once we finished deciphering it we both felt sure that it was talking about us in some way. A week later I came into the office with my memories completely restored thanks to the strange dreams I had been having and told Jane that we were sisters and that we were in fact engaged. She to Thor and I to you. I then told her that we needed to finish the machine and get it operational because I didn't want to spend another moment apart for you. It took us a few more weeks to finish it and this morning we decided to test it out. Though neither of us was sure it would send us were we hoped it would and it was by sheer luck we both ended up here and in one piece too, I might add."

Loki then recalled that she had said nothing about the ring she had been wearing when she had been sent to Midgard and so he asked her if she still had it. Darcy smiled and pulled the chain she was wearing around her neck off and showed him that she did indeed still have the ring but asked him to wait for it to be placed upon her finger once again. "I said that I wanted to get to know you again first Loki. When the time is right the ring will once again grace my hand but until then I will wear it on this chain close to my heart where it has been residing for the past ten years of my life."

He nodded in understanding, knowing that when the time was right he would again ask for her hand in marriage. She was right though they did need to get to know each other again before he could place that ring back on her finger where it belonged. He couldn't wait for the day when he could and he hoped it was soon, for he wasn't sure if he could go another day without claiming her yet again as his and only his.


	7. Thor and Jane Talk

CHAPTER 6

Thor showed Jane to her old chamber and they went in so that they could talk. The room was exactly as she remembered it to be. Gold and purple the predominate colors in the room. Jane turned to her betrothed and asked him to have a seat. Being so good natured, he sat and waited for her to speak, curious to know what she had to tell him since she seemed also sad about something.

"Thor, I know we have been apart for some time and I am not sure if it's been the same length of time for you as it has been for me, but there is something very important I have to tell you."

"Jane, whatever it is it's going to be alright," he told her, confident that what she had to tell him wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"No, it's not, Thor….this is something very serious…. Do you remember the way I fought you when you wanted me to leave?"

He thought back to the moment he had forced her to leave.

Flashback

_"Thor, please, don't make me leave, I beg of you," her voice pleading, as he all but pulled her towards the Bifrost Dome._

_"Jarissa, I need to make sure that you are safe, you must go," he told her for what seemed the millionth time._

_She kept pleading until they reached the Dome and was met by her father, her sister (who by the way looked pissed) and his brother (who looked just as mad as her sister). "Father, please I can't leave...I just can't," the last part said in just above a whisper._

_"I'm sorry, my daughter, but it's the only way to keep you and your sister safe," her father said sorrowfully._

He nodded and she continued, "I didn't want to leave because well….Thor, I should have told you then and maybe we wouldn't have been parted….but I can't take it back now even though I wish I could, I really do…..The reason I fought so hard to stay here was because I was pregnant at the time," she noticed that he looked confused and she continued, "When Darissa and I were sent to Earth …..we went by way of the Bifrost…..well unbeknownst to us at the time it wasn't a good idea and Darissa and I we both lost the child we were both carrying at the time. I woke up in a hospital with no memory of my former life with a doctor telling me I had just lost my baby and I had no idea I was even pregnant or if I was married or anything. There was nothing there, no memories at all and I felt so lost and alone. If it hadn't been for Darcy I think I might have lost it. She was in the same boat as me. She, too, had just miscarried and was just as lost as I was. We formed a friendship right there in the hospital and it continued on after we were released. I didn't know at the time that she and I were related or that she was my twin sister," she paused for a moment and then continued before she lost her nerve.

"I became obsessed with teleportation science and started researching what is known in the mortal world as an Einstein-Rosen Bridge; it's basically the same concept as the Bifrost …. Well S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about my research somehow. They offered to fund my research if I came and worked for them; so they recruited me and I in turn pulled Darcy with me. I wasn't about to leave my best friend and assistant behind and so we were moved to New York City and set up in our own apartments only blocks from S.H.I.E.L.D.S headquarters."

"A month ago I found an old Norse scroll mixed in with some paperwork Agent Coulson had left on Darcy's desk and it intrigued me. I never thought anything of it, as old Norse came easily to both Darcy and I. So, I thought nothing of it being in a different language when I was trying to decipher it. Decipher it, Darcy and I did and I felt that the scroll was talking about me somehow and it didn't help that I kept seeing you in my nightly dreams. Then Darcy remembered everything and told me that I was not only her twin sister but that I was engaged to you and that I had lost my baby before I awoke in the hospital with no memory of anything prior to waking up. It wasn't until that evening that I remembered everything myself. I wanted nothing more right in that moment than to finish up the machine that Darcy and I had been working on….and we finally did it this morning and we made it back here to you, to our father, we made it home!" she finished.

Thor had been silent the entire time listening while she told him of her life on Midgard. He was upset that he had caused her to lose their child and for making her leave when it had been unnecessary in the first place. He wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms for the rest of his hopefully long life, but he knew that she had changed so much from the woman that he had known. She had grown and changed and she was not as docile as she used to be. No, this Jarissa was independent and intelligent but he had not expected anything less of her in that regard seeing as she was the goddess of intellect and all. He just wasn't sure how to handle an independent woman. He knew that he was going to have to court her all over again her as well as relearn everything there was to know about the woman sitting beside him.

"Thor? Are you okay?" Jane asked quietly

"Yes, Jane, I am fine. It is just a lot to take in right now and I blame myself for your misfortune…if I had not made you leave, you would never have lost our child." He found that his voice broke at the end and he tried not to break down in front of her. He was determined to stay strong for her.

"My Love," Jane said, using her old pet name for him, "It wasn't your fault, but mine. I was the one that didn't tell you that I was with child and neither of us knew that it was unsafe for a woman with child to travel through the Bifrost. We could not have known that this was going to happen," she said trying to console the love of her life.

"But, I should have known." Then as an afterthought said, "We must inform the court of this Jane. We cannot allow any woman who is with child to travel by way of the Bifrost anymore."

She simply nodded in agreement. And waited to see if he would tell her what he had been doing while she had been on Midgard.

Thor studied Jane for a moment, knowing that she was waiting for him to tell her what he had been doing while she had been on Midgard. Taking a deep breath and trying very hard to figure out how he was going to explain what he had been up to in the last millennium.

"Jane, I am not sure how to explain what I have been up to the past millennium. I have betrayed you and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Jane wondered what he had done though she could easily guess. She knew that before they had become betrothed he had a roving eye but when they had become betrothed he had been the most loyal man she could have ever asked for. So it didn't surprise her to hear that he had reverted back after losing his memory.

"Thor, I understand. Really I do. You were a bit of a ladies' man before I met you and I didn't expect you to stay true like I am sure Loki did. I don't blame you in the least," Jane said compassionately.

He wanted to be mad at her for comparing him to his brother even if it was completely true.

"Alright, Jane, but please, I ask that you do not interrupt me while I tell you alright?"

She nodded and he continued. "A few weeks after I sent you away, I lost my memory of you. I know now that it was your father that removed the memories and I want you to know if they had not been removed then I would never have betrayed you Jarissa….Jane," he amended her name then continued, "I know you said I don't need to ask for your forgiveness but I would like it all the same."

She nodded letting him know that she forgave him and then he began again. "A few weeks later the war ended in a truce with no damage done to Asgard at all. We should have brought you and your sister back then but my father said it wasn't time and the strange thing was mother agreed with him, which she rarely does."

"Father named me his heir and I was so headstrong and battle hungry that I gloried in the announcement, not realizing that I was not ready for the position as king. Months went by and yes, women threw themselves at me thinking that you had broken our betrothal and I not remembering you let them."

"It wasn't until the day that my father was going to announce me King that I learned that I wasn't worthy of the throne then and I really don't think I am worthy of it now. But that day Loki had let three Frost Giants into Asgard and into the armory so that they could steal the Ice Casket. Though it was a ploy to ruin my big day and no real harm was done; I didn't' see it that way and insisted that we march on Jotunheim and destroy the monsters once and for all. Father said I was foolish and I should have listened to him. Anyway Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki and I went to Jotunheim to confront the Giants and we were leaving when one Giant made a derogatory remark to me…..and you know me, I flew off the handle and started a fight I really had no chance of winning."

"Well, to make a long story short, Father showed up and when we returned to Asgard, I was banished to Midgard until I could be found worthy of my power."

"I was devastated to be sent away and by my father no less. I found myself suddenly in a world that wasn't like any I had ever seen. It was then that I met Natasha Romanoff. She helped me see that I needed to grow up and take responsibly not only for myself but also to my kingdom. She told me that it wasn't enough simply care for my people but to serve them as well. I might one day be their ruler but I was also their servant as well and it would do me good to learn to serve others instead of just myself. I took her words but I really didn't know what she meant by then until Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard to kill me. It was then I realized just how jealous my brother was of me. I also came to realize that it wasn't just Natasha who had helped me see that I wasn't worthy of my crown but Loki too. If he had never sent the Destroyer to kill me I would still be my selfish self. Natasha's words were there but I paid them no mind until the moment I was almost at deaths door. It was then, that I knew what it was she meant by her words and Sacrifice was the better part of valor, as she put it."

"Needless to say I destroyed the destroyer and returned to Asgard only to destroy the Bifrost to keep Loki from annihilating an entire Realm; even if they were the monster's I had always known them to be. They didn't deserve my brother's wrath."

"We fought on the Bridge and Loki fell into the abyss. I was devastated to have lost my brother. We may have had our differences but I still loved him. About a year later, though we still mourned his loss, we found out that he was alive and Father managed to find a way to send me back to Midgard to bring Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard."

"I joined up with the other Avenger's Team and we managed to defeat Loki and he and I returned to Asgard. Loki was sentenced to 1000 years in prison for his crimes not only to Midgard but to Asgard and Jotunheim as well. He was just released recently and I have found that he has been reformed."

"During Loki's punishment, I told father that I didn't want to be King. That I wouldn't be any good at it. That it was my duty to protect the Realms and I couldn't do that sitting on a throne and that Loki was more suited to the Throne than I. Father disagreed but I told him that I would not take the throne until I was wed first. He agreed and so he has been hunting for a good queen for me but I think he already knew who it was he was going to have me wed and now I know too." He finished the last with a tight smile.

"Since then I have helped when needed on Midgard and have helped rebuild the Bifrost since it was I that destroyed it. I have learned to be a servant to my people and I find that I enjoy it."

Jane smiled. She knew that if she ever saw Natasha again she was going to give the woman a big hug in thanks.

"Thor, do you still have my betrothal ring you gave me?" she asked, seemingly out of the blue.

He was taken aback for a moment by her question, then remembered that before she had stepped into the Bifrost she had given him his ring back. She had told him to keep it safe and he had unknowingly done just that. He had put it in a velvet pouch and kept it with him at all times, though he couldn't remember why he had carried it around with him before now. He nodded and reached into his tunic and brought out the small velvet pouch and handed it to her. She opened it and removed the ring that was in it. The ring was golden in color and held four small red gems that sparkled around the band. Holding the ring out to him she said, "When the time is right I want you to ask me again, but until then I ask that you hold onto this and keep it close to your heart as a constant reminder of who it is that holds your heart."

"I love you, Thor, but since I am different from the woman that I used to be, I need you to get to know the new me and forget the old me. I know I am asking a lot but we need this. Time to get to know each other again. I would like to continue where we left off but we were both so different back then and we have changed. I think that I would like you to court me again, but only if you want to. Otherwise I release you from our prior betrothal."

Thor couldn't believe his ears. She would release him form their betrothal if he asked but he wasn't going to allow her to do that. He loved her too much and he knew that despite what she had just said she loved him too. He would court her again and get to know the woman that she had become in the past ten Midgardians years.


	8. A Letter of Explanation

CHAPTER 7

MIDGARD (SAME DAY)

Tony Stark walked into the lab where Jane and her assistant, Darcy, worked only to find the room empty of its occupants. Wondering where they could have gone to, he  
left to search out the rest of the building asking several of his comrades if they had seen the two women anytime that morning. When the answer was negative he  
began to worry. It wasn't like either woman to just up and disappear. He called both of their phones and both went to voicemail. Figuring that they had left early, he  
went to check up on each of them at their apartments only to have neither woman answer their door. 'Strange' he thought to himself and then headed back to HQ to  
talk to Fury about their disappearance to see if he had any light to shed on the subject.

Meanwhile Natasha Romanoff walked into their lab to see if she could figure out what had happened to two of her friends and coworkers. Finding nothing out of the  
ordinary, she was about to leave when she spotted a piece of paper laying on the floor. Walking over to it, she picked it up and read it. Upon finishing the last sentence  
she sprinted out of the lab and toward Director Fury's office as fast as she could.

Steve Rogers, Dr. Banner and Clint Barton saw Tony and Natasha making their way quickly to Fury's office and decided to follow, all wondering what was wrong.

Fury looked up from a paper he was going over to see the entire Avenger's Team sans Thor standing in his doorway.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Director Fury, Sir, Miss Foster and Miss Lewis have gone missing. I have tried calling and going to their apartments but neither is answering. I am afraid that  
something has happened to them," Tony stated worriedly.

Natasha held up the paper she had found on the floor and said, "I found this in their lab. It seems to be a letter addressed to all of us."

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at that. "Natasha, read it out loud please. I want to know what it says."

She nodded and began to read

To whom this may concern (or rightly the Avenger's team):

Darcy and I have finished working on the machine that we have been working on for these past few years. Today, we are going to test it out. The information is in  
Darcy's computer and in my black notebook. If our disappearance is noted then our experiment worked and we have gone home. Though not the home you are  
probably thinking of. It may make better since to start mine and Darcy's story from the beginning.

Darcy and I are not from Earth but the realm Alfheim. We are not human but of Elven descent. We are also twin sisters though neither of us knew this till a few weeks  
ago. Ten years ago she and I woke up in a hospital in the same room with no memory of our past life. Our memories had been suppressed or blocked, we are not  
really sure which. Anyway, we both learned upon waking that we were suffering for an unexplained case of amnesia and that we had both miscarried our child.  
Neither one of us was sure what they had been talking about since that memory was also blocked from our minds. Now I am positive that it was to keep us from  
mourning our loss too deeply. We were released from the hospital and both found work but I became obsessed with teleportation science and researched everything I  
could on the subject. Darcy says that it's because I never truly forgot the way we traveled between the realms and I am inclined to believe her.

We worked hard to begin building our machine and that is when S.H.I.E.L.D took notice and basically drafted us into their service. Not that I am complaining. The  
funding was everything and more to Darcy and I but we were both at that point becoming very obsessed with the project.

Anyway, about six weeks ago, she and I began having some very vivid dreams and we now know that they were our suppressed memories that were slowing  
resurfacing. Four weeks ago we found an Old Norse scroll among some paperwork Agent Coulson had left on Darcy's desk though neither of is sure on how it got  
there. We both understood the old Norse language like it was an everyday thing for us and we deciphered the scroll which is still in the lab but in the bottom drawer of  
Darcy's desk. It is underneath some papers if you want to look at it. We wrote down the scrolls content to make it easier for you to read and we also included the  
deciphered explanation as well.

A week later, Darcy had recovered all of her memories and work on the machine was redoubled. With the information we now had about how the Bifrost worked. Both  
of us wanted to return to our real home and to the men that held our hearts. You see we are engaged and have been for the past ten years. You already know the two  
men rather well. My betrothed is none other than the god of Thunder, Thor Odinson. Darcy's is the one that will shock you since it is his brother Loki that she is  
engaged to. But what will also come as a shock is that we are also goddesses and princesses as well. My real name is Princess Jarissa Ashiersdottir, goddess of Reason  
and Intellect and Darcy's is Princess Darissa Ashiersdottir, goddess of Truth and Compassion. It is explained in the scroll. Our Elven names are Nessa (me) and Gilraen  
(Darcy). Not even Thor or Loki know our true Elven names but you all do now. Jarissa and Darissa are our Asgardian name equivalents. Steve may have the hardest time  
believing this as he believes there is only one God but it is true.

We hope we will one day return to earth (hopefully with our husbands in tow) and if everything went as planned we are most likely on Asgard and have been reunited  
with our lost loves. If not then it was nice meeting and working with you all.

Sincerely,

Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis

Natasha lowered the letter and looked around the room. Sure enough as Jane had predicted Steve was having a hard time believing what he had just heard, she  
couldn't blame him; it was a lot to take in. The first thing she wanted to do was raid Darcy's desk for the scroll that was mentioned several times in the letter so she  
could see for herself why they had left. But the other thing she was having a hard time believing was that Darcy was engaged to the very man who had tried to take  
over their planet. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Tony, too, was thinking about raiding the lab for the scroll and his thoughts mirrored everyone else's in the room. It was unanimously decided (silently) that they would  
search the lab for the scroll to get to the bottom of their friends disappearance.


	9. Morning Encounter and a Kingly Request

CHAPTER 8

The following morning found Darcy in the garden she and Loki had originally become betrothed in. Looking around, she realized that it had not changed much. She sat on a bench and proceeded to look at the book she had procured from the royal library. It was a book on the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. She figured that since Loki was not going to tell her anything about them she may as well do some of her own research so she knew what it was she was getting herself into.

Delving into the book, she came across a passage marked as Mating Ritual. Curious, she began to read and nearly dropped the book in shock afterwards. She wondered if Loki knew any of this and then if so, could she entice him into doing it. A wicked grin formed as she set off to find her beloved.

She stood outside his room after searching for an hour for him with no luck. Knocking, she waited for him to acknowledge her and allow her into his private domain. She only waited a few moments when the door opened to reveal a slightly irritated Loki. Before she could ask what was wrong, he pulled her into his room and then into his arms kissing her like he was never going to see her again. She was too shocked to return the ardent kiss at first but as soon as the shock wore off she returned his kiss with the same fervor as he was showing. She felt her back hit the door as he pressed up against her. He kissed her like a starving man as his hands began roaming. She knew she should stop him but it had been so long since she had felt his arms around her, forever since she had felt his passion for her, that she allowed him to touch her as they both desperately wanted him too.

The kiss continued until she felt the chill in the air and felt his bare skin against her own. She didn't remember him removing her dress but at that point in time she didn't care; just as long as he could get as close to her as possible. She felt his hand caressing her upper left leg before he hitched it around his slim waist to bring them even closer together. He broke their kiss only to slide his lips down her neck to her clavicle where he place a small love bite before continuing downward. He slid the hand that was on her leg towards her center before testing her aroused state, clearing needing her to be ready.

"Please," was the only thing she could make out, as he continued to heighten her arousal. The plea coming out as a high, thin, breathless wail.

She felt his smirk against her breast moments before he took a swipe of one aching nipple with that wicked tongue of his. The moan she let out was just as breathless as the plea had been. Darcy was so aroused she was almost delirious with need and let out another moan of pure want when his own arousal brushed against her burning core. "Loki, please…..I need you now."

He wasted no time in aligning their bodies before thrusting up into her. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as they were once again joined together. He stayed still for a moment to let her adjust before slowly rocking against her keeping the rhythm slow and drawing out both of their pleasure. It didn't take long for them both to reach the apex of their shared pleasure. Both climaxing at the same moment before collapsing into the others waiting arms.

Loki pulled away first but immediately pulled her up into his arms and laid her on his bed before joining her shortly thereafter.

"Loki, what brought that on? Not that I am complaining but I thought we were going to wait to resume this until after we got to know each other again?"

He looked at her then said, "It was a dream I had."

"What was this dream about Loki?" she asked softly, caressing his check with her hand as she looked into his face questioningly.

"I lost you," was all he said and it was all she needed to hear, as he pulled her closer and held her to him in a comforting embrace.

She understood then that he would never be able to handle losing her for it would completely break him.

Later that day, they awoke in each other's arms and he dressed them both with his magic. "Can I ask why you were seeking me out my dear?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, there was but I ….that is you're not going to like it," she returned hesitantly as she crossed to the door and picked up the book that she had been reading earlier. She turned and held out the book to him. "I know that you don't like this part of yourself but you are not a monster Loki. No man can make love to a woman the way you just did and be considered a monster," she told him as he took the book from her.

"Darcy, it's not that… it's just... I have read this book. It was one of many I read while father had me imprisoned in the dungeons below the armory those 1000 years. I have a feeling I know what's going on in that lovely head of yours, but you can forget it. I will not be taking you ever in my Jotun form. Never, Darcy. Do you understand me? I could hurt you in that form and that's the last thing I would ever do, is hurt you. You are more precious to me than my own life and I would die before I would see you harmed."

She knew that he would never hurt her, but she wanted him in his other form. Why could he not see that? Why could he not see that she loved everything about him, including his Jotun side (which she found to be very sexy).

"Very well, Loki, I will not ask it of you then since its making you this upset," she finally told him, abate (take out abate)a bit downheartedly. She wanted him in every way possible but she was going to have to wait for him to be comfortable with her before it would happen and she knew that it would. She wasn't sure how she knew only that she knew.

He was surprised that she wasn't fighting him on the subject like she would have before and realized that she had changed a bit in that regard. He knew that she wanted him in his Jotun form. She had basically told him so the day before. He knew that she found him highly attractive in that form but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Oh, he wanted to there was no doubt in his mind at all that he wanted to claim her as a Jotun male claims chosen mate, yet he knew that if he did he could possibly hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her even if it was in the throes of passion, he just wouldn't be able to bare it.

Knowing that the subject needed to be dropped, she chose right then to tell him what her Elven name was. "Loki, I know that you know my name at least the equivalent to what my name truly is…" she began. He looked at her like she had grown another head and she tried hard not to burst out laughing. "Well, my Elven name is Gilraen Amandil. My name in Elvish mean Light."

He was surprised by this and commented on it, "You do realize I now have three names I have to keep up with for you, right?"

She giggled then nodded. "Would you like to know what your Elven name would be Loki?"

At this he nodded curious as to what his name would be in Elvish. "Findaráto Elensar, it means Noble One," she told him softly. "It's a literal translation of your name."

"I like it," he grinned.

"Well, I shall see you later then Loki. I have a meeting with the Allfather soon and I cannot miss it. No, you can't come it's a private meeting. But I will tell you about it later alright." At his nod she pecked him quickly on his check then hurried out the door to meet with Odin in the Great Hall.

Odin was awaiting her when she arrived and she apologized to him for being late as it was not her intention to keep him waiting. He merely smiled knowing that she had been with his son.

"I have a request to ask of you and I know that you may say no if only to spare Loki any pain, " he began and immediately she was curious as to what he wanted to ask of her.

"I would like you and Jane to travel to Jotunheim for diplomatic purposes, of course. I would send Thor and Loki but the last time they went they nearly caused a war. I figured that by sending you and Jane as both the goddesses of truth, compassion, reason and intellect, you two should be able to secure a new truce with the Frost Giants and it would be an act of goodwill on Asgard's part as well. I only ask that you do not let Loki know about this until you have returned."

She was shocked that he would send two defenseless women to the Frost Giants territory without any protection whatsoever. However, she couldn't find it in herself to refuse the request. She would be able to learn more about Loki's Frost Giant side while there and it would help her understand him better. "I understand, Your Majesty. Have you talked about this to Jane yet?"

'Yes, I met with her earlier this morning. She was opposed to going but she couldn't refuse."

Darcy knew that Jane would know that Asgard needed to secure the new treaty with the Frost Giants as much as she did. Especially since they had been essentially leaderless since Loki had killed their king and she knew that only a royal could take the throne. She knew that Loki was the last remaining royal Jotun and he wasn't about to take the throne of the Frost Giants so they were going to have their work cut out for them.

She gave a small curtsy after assuring the king that she would not tell Loki what she was going to have to do upon finding out that she and Jane would be leaving at first light.

As soon as the light appeared in the sky the next morning Jane and Darcy made their way to the Bifrost Dome dressed as warmly as they could. Both were terrified of what lay ahead and it had been hard on both of them not to tell their lover's what was going on. They only hoped that they wouldn't be too angry with them for this slight. Holding hands, they stepped into the dome and Heimdall opened the Bifrost and promised to be watching them closely for any trouble. They nodded in thanks and stepped into the portal leading to Jotunheim.


	10. Jotunheim & Mates

CHAPTER 9

They stepped out of the Bifrost and looked at the nearly barren wasteland that lay before them. They had been told that the way to the Jotun Royal Palace and so they began walking towards it slowly.

"Jane, are you scared?" Darcy asked her sister quietly when she noticed Jane's hand trembling in hers. Jane nodded and gave her sister's hand a tight squeeze.

"Jane, if you want, I can do all the talking. I know that with your reasoning it would be better if you did but my Compassion might be better suited to this."

Jane again nodded not trusting her voice. She still was feeling guilty for not telling Thor where she was going or what she would be doing and she knew Darcy was feeling it too. Probably more so because of her beloved's background. Thor had told her that Loki was the Jotun Crown Prince and so she knew that this mission was going to be very difficult on Darcy. However, she trusted her sister to get them out of this alive and in relatively one piece.

"Jane, if I start asking weird questions please don't think anything of it okay? It's just Loki sees himself as a monster and he refuses to let me touch him while in his Jotun form. Even though I find him highly attractive in that form, he still sees himself as the monster Odin told him stories about as a child and won't believe that he isn't one of them. Anyway, I found a book about the Jotun culture in the Royal Library and was reading it and Loki got mad because of something I asked of him that I read about in the book and now I just want answers and he isn't going to provide them so maybe these Frost Giants will."

Jane understood perfectly. She was also wondering why she was feeling slightly warm even though it was freezing out there in the open. The coat she was wearing wasn't overly heavy so she should still be feeling cold and asked her sister if she was feeling warm too. Darcy nodded and Jane was left to wonder what was going on. It was like her body was adjusting itself to the climate it now found itself in, which was strange indeed to her mind.

They came upon the Palace in due course and were shown into the throne room. Upon entering the room they looked around only seeing the Giants who were standing at attention; no one sat on the throne. They both knew that the Giants had no king at the moment (well, they did but he didn't want the crown but they didn't know that).

"Why have you trespassed here Elf?" one of the burlier of the giants asked.

"We beg your pardon Mighty One, but we were sent here by Odin to see about negotiating the treaty from long ago and renewing it for the good of both your people and the other realms," Darcy said, not an ounce of fear in her voice or her countenance.

"We cannot do as you have asked since we are currently leaderless. Our king was killed and his only son and heir disappeared thousands of years ago. Only a royal may negotiate the treaty."

Jane was disheartened at this, for she knew that only Loki was going to be able to negotiate the peace treaty between the eight other realms and Jotunheim.

"Then perhaps you can set up a temporary king until the missing Heir returns," Darcy implied gently.

"We are sorry, my lady, but we cannot do that. You see King Laufey always believed his son and heir would be found and returned to Jotunheim before his eventual death. When that did not happen, he did not name a successor and so we have been leaderless since his death a millennium ago."

"So you're telling me that you have gone leaderless for the past 1000 years? Surely someone has stepped in to hear the complaint and wishes of your people."

"I am afraid that that is not the case, my lady. We shall remain as we are until the heir is returned."

Darcy was beginning to get very exasperated with the Frost Giants. Then an idea stuck her one that if she could get Loki to follow through may just help.

"So you will hold vigil over the empty throne until the heir is returned, am I correct in hearing you?"

At their collective nod she continued, "What if the heir never returns then what? Could one of his children claim the throne if he does not?"

Again they nodded in unison and one spoke up, 'Yes, if the missing heir is never found and one of his descendants were to come then, yes, they could claim the throne."

Darcy nodded then asked, "Do you have any idea what happened to the missing Prince?"

"Yes, when the war with the Allfather reached its peak, our king hid his son in our highest temple to protect him, however, when the Asgardians left we could not find the prince anywhere in the temple not even his body. We knew then that he had been stolen from us and his father never gave up hope that he would return. He was never ashamed of his son's small size, for he loved the child's mother dearly. The missing Prince is only half Frost Giant. He is also half Vanir. The power of the old god's runs through his veins as his mother was the queen of Vanaheim's daughter. She had fallen in love with King Laufey and he mated with her. Of everyone, she was the only one he could never bring harm to but when she became pregnant with the kings son she could not regulate her body to accommodate the child and when the child was born, our queen died. Our king never got over his queen's passing and loved and guarded his son zealously."

"But if his mother was part of the Vanir wouldn't she had had the power to regulate her body to accommodate the child?" Jane asked perplexed.

"No, the only people, other than our own, that have successfully lived through the birth of a Jotun child have been the Light Elves, like yourselves. They have the power to regulate their body temperature to accommodate their surroundings as I am sure you have probably already figured out. They also are self-healing and so the child does not harm the mother while she is carrying it."

"That's why I feel so warm even though it's freezing out!" Jane exclaimed.

"So, a Jotun could mate with an elf and there would be no repercussions at all?" Darcy asked.

"None, whatsoever. But do you have any idea what mating with a Jotun would entail Elf?"

Darcy shook her head and waited for them to explain. "When a male Jotun chooses his mate... the Mating Ritual is very animalistic in nature. We tend to mate anywhere from a few hours to several days. The mating is not complete until the female bares the mark of her mate. It usually appears below the left ear. The mark only appears when the couples energy is at its peak and then and only then is the mating complete."

Darcy wasn't sure why they were explaining all this to her but she figured she was projecting her truth aura out and they in turn were telling her everything that she wanted to know. She grinned.

"So they are then like married?" she asked curious to know the answer.

"Essentially, yes."

Jane, who had been standing there wondering why her sister was asking so many questions about the Giants procreation habits, decided that she wanted to go home. "I am sorry, but if we cannot renew the treaty then what are we going to do? Since none of us know where the missing Prince is or even who he is. Should we just tell the Allfather that it will have to remain the same as before and that there is nothing we can do because of the missing heir?" Jane asked. Even though she knew very well who and where the missing prince was.

"I suppose so, my lady," one of the giants informed her solemly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all but we really need to be getting back," Jane again said a little hastily.

"One of the warriors will escort you back to the Bifrost site, my ladies."

"Thank you," the sisters answered in unison.

"One more question though, why is it you are not afraid of us when so many others are?"

"Because you are a people like any other, not the monsters others have labeled you as. You may be of a different race then most of the other nine realms but you are a people too. The color of your skin does not dictate what you are or even who you are. It's what you choose to be that counts. I can see that you are a close knit people whose loyalty to your royal house is unwavering. And I do hope that an heir comes to you soon for you deserve to be led by a wise king or queen, who will put the needs of his or her people before his or her own," Darcy said with every ounce of conviction she had.

"You are a wise woman, my lady."

"Thank you," Darcy returned as she turned and followed the frost giant that would be leading them back to the Bifrost site.

MEANWHILE

Thor and Loki where searching the Palace grounds for their respective lovers. They had been searching for them since early that morning and it seemed that no one had seen either of the sisters. It wasn't until they both recalled that the sister's had had a private audience with their father did they return to the Palace to confront Odin.

"Father, where are they?" Thor nearly roared when he walked into the Great Hall.

Odin knew that this wasn't going to end well and hoped that they took their anger out on him and not their soon to be brides. After all it had been him to ask them to go to Jotunheim in the first place.

"Thor, Loki. I ask that you not say anything at the moment and let me explain. Jarissa and Darissa are in Jotunheim at the present moment, on a diplomatic mission, so to speak. I wanted them to negotiate the renewal of the peace treaty and seeing as the last time you two were in Jotunheim you nearly caused another war. I felt that it would be safer to send them instead. They have the power to make the Jotun's listen to them that neither of you have. Well, you do Loki but you don't seemed to inclined to return there anytime soon am I correct in assuming?" at Loki's nod he continued, "I asked them not to tell you where I was sending them for fear that you would not let them go, especially since I sent them with no one to protect them…."

"WHAT!" both of the brother's practically yelled, both turned and ran out the door.

They ran for the Bifrost Dome; neither of them thinking to grab a horse and instead ran on foot all the way to the dome. "Heimdall, bring them back right now," Thor demanded.

"I don't have to, my prince, for they are already on their way back," Heimdall answered as the dome began to flash and out stepped both women.

Thor grabbed hold of Jane and simply held her close. Loki on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling his emotions. When Darcy looked at him, he had turned into his Jotun form and she could tell he was angry. "What do you think you were doing?" he demanded, as he pulled her up into his arms and stormed back to the Palace, still in Jotun form.

She wasn't sure who exactly he was angry at, her or his father, but she stayed still for fear of angering him anymore. He stormed into the Palace bypassing his father as he strode directly into his wing of the palace. He was trying hard to get control of himself but he knew it was a losing battle. Throwing open his bedroom door, he practically threw her onto his bed and climbed in on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Before she could protest the rough treatment, his mouth had covered hers and all though flew from her head.

She had wanted him to kiss her in his Jotun form for so long that the fight she was prepared for simply left her and she surrendered quite happily to his forceful taking of her lips with his. She could taste his need to possess her completely on his tongue and she was more than happy to comply with his unspoken command.

She heard the tearing of fabric and then the cool air as it hit her now overly heated bare skin. Reaching up she realized that he had removed his shirt and she could feel the strange ridges that covered his body. She traced them slowly marveling at the difference in texture from his normally smooth and flawless skin and decided she liked him better this way. She knew that he would probably stop this before it went too far so she was going to touch to her hearts content until then.

Unbeknownst to her, Loki had no intention of stopping. He was going to prove to her that he was the monster that everyone believed him to be. She had wanted him to take her in his Jotun form and although he had told her he would never do so she had pushed him too far and he was going to show her exactly why he didn't want to take her in his current form.

He on the other hand had not expected her touch to be so gentle and soothing. The way she was caressing his back, tracing the ridges that marked his Jotun flesh. He knew that she liked when he was in this form but to have her touch him so willingly and without any fear nearly broke him. He wanted to claim her in the way of the Jotun. Wanted to possess her so fully that no one would dare take her from him. His mind made up, he removed the last vestiges of their clothing so he was as bare as she.

He whispered a simple stamina spell into her ear and then kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. His lips caressed hers as he begged her silently for entrance into her delectable mouth. When she opened to his insistent tongue, he proceeded to show her exactly what was in store for her in the coming hours if not days.

Darcy nearly swooned. She had never been so bombarded by so many feelings all at once. If this was what the Mating Ritual of the Jotun was then she was all for it. As their tongues danced together her hands found purchase in his long ink black hair pulling him closer to her as her body arched beneath his begging for his touch.

He pulled her hands out of his hair and secured them to the headboard of his bed before kissing her playfully on the nose. He then trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts. He gently bit down on one beaded nipple while caressing the other before switching and laving his attention on her other breast.

Darcy was moaning as pleasure like she had never know assaulted her body. She wasn't sure that goading him into this had been such a good idea but the pleasure he was giving her was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she wanted more. Craved it in fact. 'LOKI," she cried out as she came hard, which took her by surprise because he had not even begun to touch her the way she wanted him too.

He smirked as he continued to trail hip lips down her body not letting her recover from the surprise orgasm she had just experienced. He could tell that she was straining for more and he was more than willing to give it to her. He deliberately bypassed her center and trailed his lips down her right leg and then repeated the action with her left, making sure that every part of her was worshiped the way she should be.

"Darissa, part your legs for me, my darling," he whispered huskily against her pale stomach.

She did as he asked and he delved in giving her exactly what she wanted. Each touch of his lips and tongue to her aching flesh was a boon to her. She arched up wanting more of his touch. "Please Loki….'

He heard her low plea and slowly pushed two long ridge covered fingers up into her aching core. The combination of the ridges and his oddly freezing flesh against her inner self broke the damn she had been straining to hold back and she once again flew apart. Once she came back down, he began moving his hand against her as hip lips continued their assault of the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs. It didn't take her long before she was once again soaring. He continued to bring her to orgasm several times, not letting her know that once he joined with her he would be unable to pull away until the mating mark was visible upon her flesh. Yes, Loki had decided to claim his mate.

Darcy managed to look at Loki, wondering if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do. She knew from her talk with the Frost Giants that the Mating Ritual was very animalistic in nature and wondered what they meant by that. So far, he had not done anything that she would classify as animalistic. But she knew that he was also just getting started even though she had lost count on how many times she had already come. Just then he turned her onto her hands and knees and spread her legs farther apart. She felt him then behind her, poised and ready. She felt him pushing into her from behind as a long moan rent the air though she wasn't sure if he had made the noise or if she had.

Once seated fully within her, he held very still and let her adjust to the new position as well as his size. He was well aware that in his Jotun form he had grown several inches in height as well as gained a little bit larger girth to his manhood. So he patiently waited until she was ready before he began to trust slowly into her. He wanted her to hit her peak sooner rather than later for he already knew he was reaching his and they needed to reach that peak together for the ritual to be complete. As much as he would have loved to make love to her for days on end he knew that she would not be able to handle it at least not right then, nor could he.

"Loki….faster please," came her cry of absolute need.

Complying with her command he began to move within her faster but kept his thrusts shallow and not deep like he knew she wanted. "Loki," he heard her growl in frustration and chuckled, "Darissa, you must be patient my dear."

In retaliation she squeezed her inner muscles and that got him to give her what she desperately needed. His thrusts became hard, fast and deep, as he moved into her body holding her hips in a bruising grip.

He could feel their energies mixing and he knew that they were close but to be sure he moved the hair that had fallen forward on her left side aside to look at the place right below her ear. He could see a faint outline beginning to form and knew that they were close to completing the ritual. His thrusts started to become very erratic as he worked towards his own completion. She came seconds later, his name leaving her lips on a high thin scream of pure pleasure. The mark was now visible. As he saw it finally finish forming, he let go and poured himself deep into her before collapsing on top of her, pressing her deep into the mattress below her. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her limp form into his arms, kissing her forehead and allowed her to settle into sleep beside him. It was done. No one could ever take her from him now. She was his mate. He looked at her newly acquired mark and saw that it looked like two elaborately scrolled 'L's linked together. He settled back and allowed sleep to claim him, his mate by his side.


	11. Jane Confronts Odin

CHAPTER 10

Thor led Jane from the Bifrost back to the Palace. "Thor, why in the world did Loki look like he wanted to eat Darcy alive?" she asked as they walked along the bridge back to the Palace.

He glanced down at her briefly before answering her inquiry, "You have to understand dear heart, Loki would tear the world apart if he ever lost your sister." She noticed that he had used his pet name for her from before their memories were erased and she found she liked hearing it on his lips again.

It was true and nearly everyone knew it. Loki was volatile and losing his soon to be wife would send him over the edge. Thor knew that it was partly why he had acted the way he had before and he didn't want to see his brother lose it a second time.

"But he was BLUE!" she stated, "I mean I know Loki is part Frost Giant so it was to be expected, but I have never seen him in his Jotun form before. Darcy's right it's a good look on him, just saying."

"What do you mean by part Frost Giant? Father and I assumed he was just small for his species?" he asked her.

"His father was the King of the Frost Giants, but his mother was of the Vanir. A Royal Vanir at that," she answered just as they entered the palace.

"Well, that explains why he is so very powerful. He has the blood of two very powerful races running through his veins."

"But, Thor, what is he going to do with her?"

"Jane, there is only so much my brother can take before he breaks and Father sending the two of you to Jotunheim unprotected was Loki's breaking point. I am sure he is making it so that he can find her no matter where she goes," he explained to his lover.

"How is he going to do that? Is he going to cast a spell on her so he can find her?"

"No, Jane, he is going to claim her in every way possible," he said, his meaning as clear as he could make it, even if it was a tad bit award to be discussing his brothers love life. Her reaction was not what he had expected though and he asked her about it.

"Thor, I think it best to answer you when I can talk with your father as well. There were things we learned that well have changed the way Darcy and I feel towards the Jotun's and I am sure so will you once you hear what happened. Plus you will see your brother in a whole new light and possibly understand just why he acted the way he did in the past," she answered.

They made their way quickly to the Great Hall to seek out the Asgardian King.

Odin saw Jane's face and knew something was not right. Had the Jotun's refused the treaty? Were they going to have to face war now? These thought and many others were running through his mind as his son and soon to be daughter in law made their way towards him.

"Your Majesty, I am afraid I do not bring back good news but nor do I bring bad news either. Let's just say that my sister's and my trip to Jotunheim was very enlightening," Jane said as she bowed to the king.

"So what news do you bring then?"

"Your Majesty, when my sister and I reached Jotunheim we saw but a barren wasteland seemingly devoid of any life but once we came upon the palace we were shocked by the loyalty the Giants were displaying. If Darcy was here she would be able to tell you this herself, however you are going to have to take me at my word. The Giants will not be able to renew the treaty since only a Jotun of Royal blood can do so and since the only remaining Jotun of royal blood is Loki and he wants nothing to do with the Giants, the Jotun's have said that the treaty will remain as it is until the heir is either returned or one of his descendants claims the throne."

"They also told us the story of the heir. That the child that was in the temple was their king's only son and heir and that he had been placed there to protect him during the war with Asgard. They know not who stole the child but they have faith that he still lives."

"Darcy kept making a point to ask about the procreation of the Giants and even I was surprised by their willingness to tell her. But it stands to reason that she will be the mother of their new heir when the time comes and I believe she wants that. There was a certain glint in her eyes before she asked several leading questions about the procreation."

"It seems that only those of Elven decent can successfully mate and bear a child with a Jotun, that is, not including the Frost Giants themselves. Loki's mother was not of Elven decent and died giving birth to him, as she was unable to regulate her body temperature to that of the child growing within her. She was the daughter of the queen of Vanaheim and from what Darcy and I could gather was also of the Vanir. From what the giants told us she and Laufey had fallen in love then he claimed her as his mate and that when she died he never got over it."

"It was the question they asked before we left that really got my attention and Darcy's answer was also surprising. She truly doesn't see the giants as the monsters everyone has labeled them to be. She sees them as a people that are loyal and put family above all else. She went as far as to tell them that it didn't matter where they were from or what color their skin was they were people like the rest of the nine realms and that they deserved a ruler that would put their interests above his or her own. It's probably why she doesn't see Loki as a monster either and I am very inclined to believe she was right."

"The giants will not choose another leader, even though she was the one to suggest it. They would rather go leaderless than choose someone other than the true heir to lead them. They stand vigil in the throne room of the palace awaiting the heirs return. Such loyalty, I have never seen, not even on Midgard."

"Darcy and I have concluded that the reason Loki has acted the way he has is because he is rebelling. A fairly common mortal thing to do, which we both found rather funny considering he is probably the most powerful being in the universe and he was acting like a spoiled child. But when we thought about everything the Jotun's told us and then compared it to everything Loki has told Darcy, I can see why he feels the way he does."

She paused for a moment and then continued on, "Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect, for you are a mighty king, but I want you to think about this from Loki's point of view and tell me honestly what you would have done if you were in his position."

"So let's say you were Laufey and Thor was Loki, hypothetically speaking of course. War was coming to your shore and your new born son and heir had to be kept safe at all costs. What would you have done? Then you find yourself defeated and when you go to retrieve your only son and heir, only to find him gone, what would you feel?"

"Now let's say you are Loki, and you have been told all your life that the people you had been stolen from, though unknowingly at the time, were the worst kind of monsters. Then as time went on you find out that you are the very creature you loathe with every fiber of your being. How would you feel to find out your life had been one big lie? How would you react? How would you trust the family that raised you, knowing that they only ever saw the monster that was concealed within?"

"How would you react knowing that once you thought you actually had a chance at your father's throne, equally with that of your supposed brother, only to find out that it was never the father's intention for you to have it in the first place? And lastly how would you feel knowing that you were the cause of both of your biological parent's deaths?"

"Once you see things from his side, I think it clear that what he has done is only a small way of trying to get you to see that he only ever wanted to belong and he feels like an outcast," Jane finished, she, herself, truly understanding why Loki did what he thought he had to do.

Odin and Thor were dumbfounded. They had never heard Jane speak so much at one time and in the defense of her soon to be brother in law at that.

Odin then realized his mistake. Thinking about what Jane had said, he now understood Loki in a way he had not before. Having placed himself in their shoes, so to speak, he could understand that he was to blame for everything Loki had done, the blame could not be placed solely on his son's shoulders. It was Odin's own fault for not telling Loki of his heritage at a young age.

He was a father too and could understand what Laufey had gone through with the loss of his only child. For Odin knew that he would have been totally broken had something similar happened to Thor. He finally understood that everything he thought he had done right was in fact, wrong. He had wronged Loki, in thinking that he had a fair chance at Asgard's throne, the same chance his own son had. He realized belatedly that Loki would make a good king, probably a better king than Thor.

Shock was reverberating through him. He had to find a way to make it up to Loki. He had wronged the son he had stolen but had come to love him as his own. Yet he had clearly never shown that he loved him. It was no wonder Loki had become so angry and petty. No wonder he had tried to destroy his own race. All because of the hatred that he, Odin, had instilled in both of his son's for the Frost Giants of Jotunheim.

"What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular.

Several hours later, Darcy awoke in Loki's arms. She had expected to feel sore but she wasn't and wondered why only briefly, before recalling what the giants had said about the Light Elves being about to heal themselves. Lifting her head from his now smooth chest, she saw that he, too, was awake and watching her with curiosity in his eyes but not a hint of shame. She had expected him to be mad at her for making him do exactly what he had promised her he would never do but he seemed at peace with himself and that was startling in and of itself.

"Loki?" she ventured to asked but was stopped when he placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Darcy, I am not going to apologize for the events that happened earlier, you are mine now in every way. There is no way in the nine realms I am going to let you go again." His voice was soft with only a small hint of possessiveness lingering in his tone.

She knew what he meant and a thrill shot through her. Though they were still only betrothed in the Asgardian and Elven way, they were now married in the Jotun. She liked that she could, if only secretly, call Loki her husband. They had not planned on renewing the relationship so soon nor had she thought they she would be lying beside him fully sated and completely at peace with herself. There would be no traveling for her until she was sure that she was not with child again for she refused to go through that again.


	12. A Proposal and Feelings of Neglect

CHAPTER 11

The team was gathered together in Tony's home where they were going over the scroll and Jane's letter to them. All were hoping that the machine she had created had worked and not fried their two friends.

"I say we test it first," Tony said to the rest of the group.

"What do you mean test it?" Barton asked

"I mean we send something through the machine and hope that something comes back. Maybe then we will stop worrying as to whether or not they survived the jump," Tony said to the rest of the team.

Natasha thought about it for a moment and then said, "Okay so let's send them a letter letting them know that we received their letter and understand why they left.

The group nodded and together they began writing to the two women.

xxx

Darcy slipped out of her husband's arms and dressed. She moved to the balcony so she could get her raging thoughts under control. She wondered silently if she had gotten pregnant again with their mating. Those thoughts quickly led to others of the child she had lost and sadness swiftly overtook her. She wanted to give Loki a child even if they only ever were to have one but she also wanted to give the Frost Giants an heir and ruler too.

Their plight weighed heavily upon her. She knew that Loki would never be able to claim the Jotun throne merely out of guilt and shame. Guilt because he had nearly destroyed them and shame because he had killed his own father. She knew that she was going to have to tell him about what she had found out on Jotunheim if only to soothe his concerns about mating with her.

She felt his arms come around her as he pulled her back towards him. "My love, you seem troubled. Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"No, Loki nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

He didn't believe her. He felt her sadness through the bond they now shared. He knew that their bond was something he was going to have to tell her about.

"Darissa….Darcy, I know that isn't true. I felt sadness coming off you. Are you upset that I chose to mate with you last night?" he asked, a deep sadness of his own coming through his voice.

Turning she looked up at him, "No! No, Loki don't ever think that I regret last night. I actually am quite happy with what occurred….it's just…. I was thinking about the child I lost and was wondering if I might be with child again is all."

"Loki, what do you mean that you felt my sadness?" she asked moments later.

"I….that is….well, I am not sure how I know this…. but as my mate I can feel your emotions as if they were my own. I think it's the Jotun male's way of being able to find his mate anywhere she may be," he answered.

"So you would be able to find me anywhere I go now?"

"Yes, I would."

"Loki, about yesterday. When Jane and I were on Jotunheim, we found some things out that we didn't know before. I know you said that Odin found you abandoned in the Temple on Jotunheim but he was wrong. You were not abandoned Loki. Your father, Laufey, loved you dearly and hid you there to save your life. He had hoped that the Asgardians wouldn't find you there yet he was wrong."

"The Jotun's still hope for your return though I know that that will never happen. They are not the monsters that you have always been told they were. Jane saw it just as I did. They are a people who are loyal to each other. They deserve to have a king or queen who will led them. They deserve a leader that will put them before themselves, Loki."

"They do not know that it was you who tried to destroy them, nor that you were the one that killed their king. They only want you to come back to them."

"I know that you will not but listen to me Loki. One of our children will be their leader. The Giants told me that if you, as the true heir, never return then one of your children could claim their throne."

He wanted to object to what she was saying but he could find no lie in her words. As much as he didn't want any of his future children to rule over Jotunheim, he knew that what she said was the truth.

"That isn't all they told us. They also told us who your mother was. She was of the Vanir. She was the Queen of Vanaheim's daughter. She met your father and they fell in love. When your father mated with your mother, he had hoped that should she become pregnant she would survive the birth. That was not to be for she was unable to regulate her body temperature while carrying a Jotun child in her womb. She died giving birth to you and your father never got over her death and guarded you zealously. He was trying to protect you by hiding you in the Temple."

"The Giants told us that outside of themselves the only other race that could successfully birth a Jotun child were the Light Elves of Alfheim. I was happy to know this for it meant that if and when we have a child I would survive the birth."

Loki was grateful to know that she would survive the birth of their child but he was aggrieved to know that he had been the cause of his mother's death, the death of his father who loved him; the father who suffered because of his loss by Odin's hand.

"Darissa, I….I am glad that you will survive the birth of our children. I do not know if I could survive your passing the way Laufey survived the passing of my mother."

"I know, my love," she whispered, placing her hand upon his cool cheek in a loving manner and felt him lean into her palm.

"Loki, I know that we are still betrothed in the eyes of Asgard and my own people, but we are married in the eyes of Jotunheim. I wish for that to change. As much as I would wish for our courtship to be renewed, I find that I would rather just be your wife."

"Then give me your ring, my darling," he said, his eyes shining brightly.

She removed the chain that hung around her neck and took the ring that it held off, handing it to him. She waited to see what he would do.

He took the ring from her and then took her hand in his then kneeled before her. "Darissa Ashiersdottir, you once vowed to be my wife. To keep you safe from the threat of war, I sent you away not knowing when you would return to me. Over a thousand years passed before I saw you again. The moment I held you in my arms again, it felt like it had been only a day since I last beheld your face. And now to know that you still want to be my wife even after everything I have done, I am humbled. I love you, my darling, and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife and I to be your husband. So will you marry me?"

She was in tears by the time he was finished and could do nothing but nod.

"We should go inform our fathers' of this decision my dear," he said pulling her up into his arms.

xxx

Jane wondered where her sister was for she was not in her room nor anywhere else in the palace. She was worried, especially after seeing Loki in his Jotun form carrying her sister off just the day before. Despite the reassurances of both Odin and Thor, she was still worried about her sister's safety. She decided that she would ask Loki himself where her sister was. She made her way to his chamber only to find him and her sister walking out of it. She saw that her sister's face was aglow with happiness and wondered what could have happened to cause such a glow in her sisters' countenance.

"Jane!"

"I was just coming to see if Loki had seen you this morning since you were not in your room. You seem happy about something Darcy. What is it?"

"Jane, I am so happy," Darcy said with a smile on her face that was somehow lit from within.

"Darcy what is it?" Jane repeated

"I am getting married! Loki and I were just on our way to tell Odin and our father the news."

It was then Jane noticed the small mark below her sister's left ear. She was about to ask her sister about it then remembered what the Giants had said about the Jotun's mating mark. Jane blushed when she realized what Thor had meant by his brother claiming her sister in every way.

"Well, I just left them they are in the Dining hall."

They nodded their thanks and continued on their way as Jane stared after them. She was happy for her sister and wondered when it would be her going to their father with the announcement that she and Thor had renewed their betrothal. She wished that it would be sooner rather than later, but she knew that Thor intended to wait til he knew that she was ready. However, she was ready. She had spent far too much time away from the man she loved and he acted as though he wanted nothing to do with her and it hurt. He had said that he would court her again but so far nothing had happened.

She contemplated returning to earth for many reasons. The first and foremost reason was to let her friends on Midgard know that she and Darcy were still alive. The second reason was to tell them that the machine worked. There was another reason which was far more painful. Ever since she had spoken to the Allfather about Loki, Thor had been avoiding her. She wasn't sure what she had said or done to upset him for she had only tried to get him and his father to see reason where Loki was concerned. But now every time she would walk into the room he would leave without saying a word to her and it hurt. She wanted to ask him why he was avoiding her but he wouldn't let her. So, she felt that she needed to leave. If he truly wanted to be with her then he would come to her. Even though she was now a strong and independent woman, there was still a part of her that remained the docile woman she had once been. And that part was urging her to run away even though she knew it was wrong.

At least she was appreciated on Migard. She had her friends from SHIELD there. With that decision made, she left the palace.

xxx

The Avengers stood around the machine that Jane foster had built ready to send their letters through to the other side (if there was another side, was the thought they were all thinking.) when there was a flash of light. They covered their eyes from the blinding rays and when the light dimmed there stood Jane Foster, though dressed rather strangely.


	13. Darcy's Search for Jane

CHAPTER 12

"Jane?" Natasha was the first to come out of her shock.

"Hello, Natasha. I am glad to see you all are here, but what may I ask are you doing?" Jane asked when she saw the envelope in Tony's hand.

"Well, in the letter you left us you said that you were going home and if the machine didn't work then you would most likely be dead. So we were testing out a theory, but seeing that you are here and dressed rather strangely at that I am going to assume that your machine did indeed work," Tony told her.

Jane nodded in understanding. "What are you doing here though? I thought you wanted to go back to where ever it is you are from to be with Thor?" Steve asked her in confusion.

"I came back to let you know that Darcy and I made it to Asgard safely. I know that I was being vague in the letter I left and I knew you guys would be worried about us because we just up and disappeared. But that isn't the only reason I am back. I need time away from Asgard, away from….him," it was here she broke down. The pain she was feeling at his rejection was drowning her and she felt like she would never be able to rise above the waves that seemed to crash around her. "He was fine the first few days but now he is avoiding me like I am the plague! And I don't even know what I said to make him act this way. He was going to renew our betrothal and now it's like I don't even exist!" she cried.

Natasha pulled her distraught friend into her arms and let her cry out her pain against her shoulder. She knew that Thor would be here soon looking for the woman in her arms and she was going to give him a piece of her mind when he did show up. "Jane, it's going to be okay. We have looked at the scroll and eventually you and he will make up. I know you don't want to believe me but everything will work its self out."

Jane could only sob harder before she quieted and pulled back to look at her friend.

"Natasha, I want to thank you for looking after him when he was banished here several years ago. He told me that it was you who helped him see his need to become a responsible ruler and he has changed in that regard. There is very little of the arrogance that was once there. I am not saying that he isn't still a little arrogant but that he isn't as arrogant as he used to be, the way I remember him to be."

"You are welcome, Jane."

"So, it's been how long up there anyway?" Tony asked once Jane had righted herself once more.

"Four days. How long has it been here?"

"You have been gone only a few hours actually," Dr. Banner told her.

"Twelve hours to be exact, Miss Foster," Tony said earning him a glare for the doctor.

Doing the calculation in her head she figured out that for every three hours that had passed on Midgard a whole day had passed on Asgard. That made her wonder how long it was going to take her sister and Thor to figure out that she was gone. She figured she would wait a few Asgardian days before she went back to give him time to figure out that she had left but then again she needed to let her sister know that she had gone.

xxx

"Father. King Ashier. Darissa and I would like to tell you that we have decided to renew our betrothal and would like to be married as soon as it can be arranged," Loki said formally to the two kings.

Ashier and Odin looked at the couple before them. Both kings smiled at their children and nodded. Both were happy to see the two of them had finally gotten back together again. They wondered if Darissa could forgive Loki of his crimes against not only Midgard, where she had been living for the past ten Midgardian years, but Asgard and Jotunheim as well. However, looking at their children standing before them, both radiating such happiness, they knew that she had forgiven him for all his trespasses.

Loki squeezed Darcy's hand as they waited for their father's approval of their request. He didn't have to wait long though. Both of their fathers' gave their consent to their request and asked when they were planning on having the wedding. The two of them told their fathers' that they needed to talk to their siblings first before coming a final decision.

They bowed and left intent on looking for their respective siblings.

xxx

Loki and Darcy parted outside the dining hall after letting the other know that they would see each other after talking with their siblings.

Loki knew that Thor was most likely in the training yard with his friends and so headed there first. He walked in and observed the occupants for a moment before noticing that his brother seemed preoccupied with his inner thoughts than on the training that was going on around him.

"Brother, what has gotten you looking so glum?" Loki asked as he walked up to his brother.

Thor looked up to see Loki standing in front of him. "It's Jane. I am not sure how to go about courting her again. I have been trying to think about it and I admit I have been avoiding her for almost an entire day, but she is so different from the woman I used to know. I am unsure if I am even good enough for her anymore. I, too, have changed," Thor began with a heavy sigh.

"Thor have you told her any of this?" Loki asked his brother.

"No," came his brothers' resigned reply.

"Thor, you need to talk to her about how you feel or neither of you is going to move forward. I know that Jarissa is different now. I have seen the change with my own eyes. She isn't the docile creature that used to hang around you years ago, but a strong woman that you need. Darissa has changed too you know, but you don't see me shying away from her now do you? I know you have changed Brother and you are both going to have to relearn about the other. That's how relationships work, my dear brother. Speaking of which, Darissa and I are going to be getting married soon and we wanted to let you know so we could figure out when the wedding should take place."

Thor was surprised by his brothers' words as well as his announcement. He was truly happy for his brother.

"Congratulations, Brother," Thor boomed as he hit Loki on the back with his hand nearly knocking his brother over in the process.

"So how did it go yesterday with Darcy?" he asked

"Fine." Was the only thing Loki would reveal about his night with his mate and soon to be bride.

Thor knew from previous dealings with his brother not to pry into his private life. "Well then, Brother, where is the lovely bride to be?" he finally asked.

"Looking for her sister to tell her the news though we already told her earlier. I think she just wants to confirm it so we can set the date."

Darcy meanwhile was searching for her sister. She had already been to Jane's room only to find it empty. She knew that Jane hardly ever went to the training grounds so she was having a hard time thinking of the other places her sister could be. Deciding that she should ask Frigga, she went to find the queen.

She found the queen in one of the gardens. "Your Majesty, have you happened to see my sister today?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen her today. Why are you looking for her?"

"I wanted ask her when she thought we should wed. Loki and I, I mean"

"Are you saying my son has asked you to marry him again?"

"Yes, my Queen," Darcy said with a slight blush. "We figured that we should considering I am his wife in the eyes of Jotunheim but we are only betrothed in the eyes of Asgard and Alfheim."

Frigga took a closer look at Darcy and noticed a small scrolled tattoo like mark below her left ear, which was easy to spot because of the younger woman's hair being pulled up into an eloberate bun on the back of her head. She knew then that Loki had indeed claimed the young woman before her as his mate. She was also one of the few that knew what the Jotun's Mating Mark really was, having studied Jotun history so that she could raise Loki better. She could clearly make out the elaborate double L that the mark was made up of. Not many knew that the mark was a brand of ownership. It was essentially the male's initials. In Loki's case Loki Laufeyson. The scrolling of the tattoo signified royalty.

"I am glad to know that you are to be married soon my dear," she finally told Darcy.

"Thank you, my Queen. However, I need to continue to search for my sister and let her know. I know I told her earlier but I wanted to ask her about the wedding so Loki and I can decide on when it should take place." With that said she bowed to the queen and continued her fruitless search for her wayward sister.

After another several hours of searching she finally went in search of Loki and Thor. She had a bad feeling that something had happened to her sister when she couldn't find her at all, no matter where she looked. She found them in the Dining Hall with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Loki, Thor, I can't find Jane anywhere," she said in near panic in her voice as she came into the Hall.

Thor was the first to react to the news. "What do you mean you can't find her?"

"Exactly that. I can't find her. I have looked everywhere and she is nowhere to be seen. I even went to ask your mother, the queen, if she had seen her but she hasn't either. I am getting worried. She never goes off without telling someone beforehand."

Loki could feel her distress. In fact, he had been feeling it for the past few hours, but had refrained from going to her. He figured that she and her sister were talking and he had not wanted to interrupt them but now he too was worried. "My Love, we will find her. I promise you this," he told her pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

Just then she thought of something or someone who she had not gone to yet to see if they had seen her sister. "Heimdall. How could I have forgotten to see if he has seen her today?" With that she pulled out of Loki's arms and ran for the Dome and it's Gatekeeper.

Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif followed her out the door at a slightly less urgent pace. Thor was worried and wondered if he was the cause of Jane's disappearance. After all, he had been avoiding her since they had talked with his father the day before. However when he thought about it they really had not talked since the day she and Darissa had come home and silently cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew that women needed to feel loved by their other half and couldn't blame her for walking out on him after only a few days. His treatment of her had been crass and slightly cruel even for a strong independent woman like his Jane.

Darcy came upon Heimdall and was surprised when he greeted her with, "She is on Midgard." She left out a sigh of relief then asked, "But why?"

"She told me that she wanted to go back to Midgard to see her friends and to let them know that you and she were alright and that you had survived the journey four days ago."

"Well, she could have just told someone that. I have been searching for her all day."

"I also think she left because she feels that she is unappreciated by a certain golden prince."

Darcy wondered why her sister felt that way. She knew for a fact that Thor loved her sister. So she was confused as to why her sister felt that she needed to leave and without telling her first. "Do you know when she will be back? Did she say when she was coming back?"

"No, she didn't say when she was planning to come back. Did you wish to go to her Princess?"

"I can't Heimdall. Even if I thought I could, I wouldn't chance it. It's too dangerous."

"How do you mean Princess?" he asked her, puzzled.

"When Jane and I went through the Bifrost ten, I mean a millennium ago, we were both pregnant at the time. When we arrived on Midgard with no memory of who or where we were from, we ended up in the hospital. When we awoke we found out that we had both miscarried for no apparent reason. Jane and I have theorized that it was because we traveled through the Bifrost while with child, which we concluded was not a very safe thing to do. So no, until I know if I am pregnant after last night I will not be going through the Bifrost." she answered.

"I had no idea the danger of traveling through the Bifrost while a woman was with child," Heimdall stated, saddened by the news she had given him.

Thor, Loki and the rest of their group came up just as Darcy was telling Heimdall about the loss of her and Jane babies. Loki went to stand behind Darcy wrapping his arms around her as he did.

"Heimdall, do you know where Princess Jarissa went?" Thor asked.

Darcy jumped in before Heimdall could answer, "She went to Midgard, Thor. Apparently she feels like you don't appreciate her as you should so she left," she finished angrily towards her future brother in law.

Thor and Loki heard the animosity in her voice and Loki could feel her anger through their bond. Thor though was shocked by her anger. He should have expected it though. He had been avoiding her sister for the past day and a half now.

Thor turned and told Heimdall to open the Bifrost. He was going to find his betrothed.


	14. Making Up Isn't Hard to Do

CHAPTER 13

Thor stepped out of the Bifrost right outside of Stark Tower expecting to see Jane instead was met with a slap by a furious looking Black Widow.

"How could you be so stupid?!" she practically yelled at him as soon as the he appeared.

Thor was taken back a bit by her tone and the anger in her voice. He wasn't exactly sure what he had done to make the woman so angry.

"How could you avoid the woman you love so callously?! Did you know that she hasn't stopped crying for the past two hours?! Isn't that almost an entire day in your realm?!" How could you push her away and think she doesn't exist?! I for one thought you better than this Thor but apparently I was wrong. You don't deserve her," she spat the last part out at him in anger.

Jane, she was talking about Jane. "You are right, Natasha, I don't deserve her and I don't think I ever will," he said hanging his head in shame. His brother was right. He should have talked with Jane about his own insecurities instead of avoiding her.

She was about to rail at him again when his words stopped her as did his demeanor. "You haven't talked to her about any of this have you?" she asked

He simply shook his head no.

"Thor, you have to talk to her about this. You love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but she is so different from the woman I used to know. She has changed. She's more independent and self-assured. I just don't know how to approach her now. She reminds me a lot of Lady Sif actually and I have a hard time talking with her at times especially when it comes to how I feel."

"Well, big guy, come with me. You are going to talk to the woman if it's the last thing you do."

She dragged him to the apartment Stark had left Jane in and practically threw him in closing and locking the door behind her.

Thor came face to face then with a very distraught Goddess of Reason.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through her tears that she desperately wanted gone.

"Jane, I am sorry. I didn't realize that I was being, as Natasha so kindly pointed out, a jerk. I just….well that is….When you explained to father and I about Loki I realized that you didn't need a protector and that is what I am and it made me feel useless. I know I should have told you how I felt and talked about it with you but I didn't want to seem weak in your eyes," he started out.

"Thor, I get it. Really I do. You have always been one to rush in without thinking and even now I have a feeling you are here without the Allfather's permission. But how did you know I was even here?"

"Darissa."

She should have guessed her sister would have figured out where she would have disappeared to.

"She looked everywhere for you the entire day, so that she could tell you about her and Loki's soon to be marriage," he began

"I know that they are going to get married. I ran into them this morning."

"Yes, Loki said as much but she wanted to ask you when you thought they should get married, but she couldn't find you."

"Look, I know I should have left Darcy a note telling her I was going to Earth but I needed to get away for a while. What with you avoiding me and all, I just didn't feel I was wanted on Asgard anymore. I know you think that I am more independent than I used to be but I am still me. I still have bouts of shyness and self-doubt. The woman I used to be is still there, Thor, she's just hidden. I know I shouldn't have just run away but every time I tried to talk to you, you would walk away and it hurt."

"Jane, can you forgive me? I am so sorry."

Instead of answering him she leaned up and kissed him with every drop of need within her. She was tired of waiting for him to come to his senses and court her again properly. She wanted him, fully and completely and she would have him.

For his part he returned her passionate kiss with one of his own. He could still remember the night he had first taken her, the night he now knew was the same night she had become pregnant with the child that they had lost. The night he had first asked for her hand in marriage.

Flashback

_"Princess Jarissa, will you take a walk with me?"_

_"Of course"_

_They walked into a secluded garden overlooking the bridge. "Jarissa, I love you and I would be honored if you would be my wife" he said._

_"Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" she said with a grin._

_"Yes, I suppose I am," he returned with a grin of his own._

_"Well then, my dear Prince, I guess to answer your question or statement. Yes. I would be honored to be your wife."_

_He swung her up into his arms gently embracing her before setting her back on her feet. Then he placed a golden ring with four small red gems onto her finger, kissing her hand after it was in place. "Dear Heart, I think we had better return to the feast before they come looking for us."_

_Together they had returned to the feast. Later that night Thor was asleep in his bed when he heard the door open and close. Opening his eyes he saw Jarissa clad only in a lightweight lavender nightgown._

_"Jarissa, is there something the matter, my dear?"_

_Instead of answering she climbed into his bed, straddling his hips. "I want you to claim me, my love. Now. I don't want to wait until we are wed. I don't think I can wait that long. Please."_

_His own need for her answered her inquiry and he pulled her down and kissed her deeply. He then rolled so that they were facing each other. "Jarissa…. Sweetheart…..are you sure? I want you to be sure because once we do this there is no going back. You will be mine. Once our bodies join you will be my wife in body though not yet in name. So I ask you again are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Thor I am more than ready. I know what it will mean. Why do you think I am here? I want this. I love you and I want to show you how much."_

_After her answer he pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly before pulling her gown from her lithe, petite form. Once it was gone he kissed her again only this time with far more passion than the previous one._

He came back to the present with her having pulled nearly all of his armor off. He knew then what she wanted and if he was honest with himself he wanted it just as much. He missed holding her as they slept, missed making love to her, missed touching her smooth, flawless skin. He gave in as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down pulling her dress off her as he did so.

Once she was bare he began to reacquaint himself with her all over again. He spent the next few minutes pleasuring her before pulling off the rest of his garments and joining himself to her. Their combined moans rent the air and it didn't take long before they were both soaring.

Later, when their hearts slowed, he kissed her head and asked her to marry him again which she agreed to immediately before slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Revelation of a Queen,Question of a King

CHAPTER 14

"Heimdall, please tell me they have made up," Darcy said the next morning.

"Yes, Princess, they have and are coming back shortly with good news," he answered.

Darcy nodded then headed back to the Palace to await her sister's return.

Frigga met her when she walked into the Hall. "There you are my dear, I have been looking for you," the Asgardian queen said as soon as she saw  
Darcy.

"I am sorry my Queen, I didn't realize you were looking for me," Darcy said with a small curtsy.

"There is something I would talk to you about, Princess Darissa," she said as she led Darcy to the same garden they had met in the previous day.

Once they were comfortably seated Frigga began, "Do you know what the mark you bear signifies?"

"Well I know it's the Jotun Mating Mark, but as to what it signifies, no. I am afraid the Frost Giants didn't divulge that information when they told me  
about the ritual," she answered, her hand coming to cover the small mark below her left ear.

"The mark you bear does signify to any that see it that you are claimed as the mate of a Frost Giant but the scrolling signifies that it is a Giant of  
Royal Blood that is your mate. The mark is made up of a double 'L' which in short is a brand of ownership. It means that you belong to Loki  
Laufeyson. Each mark is unique as each is the initials of the male Jotun."

Darcy was slightly embarrassed by this and wondered if Loki knew about this at all. "My Queen, does he know? I mean does he know what the mark  
really is?" she asked quietly.

"No," came Frigga's reply, "Very few know the true meaning behind the mark or even what the mark signifies. All they will see is a mark much like a  
Midgardians tattoo below your ear. They will not know the meaning behind it."

"Ok but after he claimed me the other day, we somehow ended up bonded in some way. He can feel my emotions even from a distance and can  
pinpoint exactly where I am no matter where that is now," she told the queen still embarrassed.

"Yes, that is part of the Mating Ritual. The male claims his mate and when he does he can find his mate anywhere. It helps him find her if she were  
danger or if distressed. It also will come in handy when you conceive again, for he will know immediately when you do."

Darcy wondered silently if that was why he was smiling this morning upon waking and resolved to ask him later. She then wondered how Frigga  
knew all of this and asked her, "My Queen, may I ask how you know all of this? I read a book in the Royal Library that told about the Jotun's but none  
of this was in it."

"There are things that I know that are not in the books within the Library. However, if you truly wish to know all about the Jotuns then I can give you  
the information you seek. I had to learn much about them myself when Odin brought Loki home as a baby. I knew that raising a Jotun child would be  
difficult and hiding who he was would be even more difficult. Much of what I learned was from before the war started from the Jotun's themselves.  
At the time I was curious as to who and what the Frost Giants were, especially right after I became queen. I knew they were a powerful race but it  
wasn't until I saw that my friend was marked. She had a Mating Mark below her left ear just like you and i wanted to know what it was. She told me  
everything her mate had told her and i wrote it down for later use."

"Yes, the friend I am speaking of was Loki's real mother, the princess of Vanaheim. She and I were very close, as we are cousins, and after she and  
Laufey mated, she told me about the mating ritual and the mark as weell as a few other things. However, that wasn't the only thing I wished to talk  
to you about though," Frigga said.

Darcy waited to hear what else the queen wanted to tell her, surprised to find out that Frigga was in actuallity Loki's second cousin and therefore  
family.

"Odin told me of his conversation with your sister the other day. He said it was quite enlightening and he feels terrible about the way he has treated  
Loki all these years. He wishes to make it up to him but isn't sure how. I gave him a suggestion but I do not know if he will do it or not. You and I  
both know how stubborn he is, yet he really does feel guilty about everything and blames himself for the way Loki lashed out years ago against us,  
his family."

"May I ask what the suggestion was?"

"I suggested that he declare Loki his heir instead of Thor."

"But why? Loki has told me that he does not wish to rule. He doesn't want to be in his brothers' shadow. He just wants to be treated as an equal in  
his father's eyes."

"The why is because Thor has told his father that Loki would be the better ruler and that he doesn't want the throne. However, it does not matter  
once my son's marry you and your sister. One will ascend to Odin's throne while the other to Ashier's."

Darcy had forgotten about that. She was her fathers' heir. She had been named so when Jane had become betrothed to Thor all those years ago. She,  
herself, had no wish to rule and the throne would be better suited to Jane than her. So this revelation was shocking to her. She knew that she and  
her sister were going to have to have a talk when she returned.

"Will the Allfather tell Loki this?"

"Yes, though only on the day of your wedding. It is to remain a secret until then."

"Does my father know of Odin's plan?"

"Yes, they talked it over this morning. Your father is going to name Jarissa his new heir upon your wedding if Odin does choose Loki as his heir."

Darcy nodded and asked to be excused for she needed to process everything that she had just learned.

XXX

Odin sat on his throne going over everything that had happened since the two princesses of Alfheim had returned to Asgard. All the revelations that  
had been revealed were swirling around in his mind. He had to rethink everything he had done as King. He was now questioning everything in his  
head. Could he have been wrong about Loki? About Thor? He knew that neither son wanted his throne. Now, he had to decide which one was more  
worthy of it. Would it be his biological son or the son he had stolen and grown to love? Thor was of course the logical choice but even he had said  
that Loki was better suited to rule. Thor had more faith in his brother than anyone else did and maybe it was time to see things from a different  
point of view.

Xxx

Jane and Thor returned later that evening after promising the Avengers that they could visit Asgard soon especially since Darcy and Loki's wedding  
was coming up soon.

They walked into the Palace and were stopped by Odin. "Thor, my son, I need a private word with you, if you please."

Jane kissed him softly and told him to come find her after he talked with his father and walked away a smile on her face.

"Yes, father?"

"I need to know why you feel Loki would be more suited to Asgard's Throne than you. No matter if you choose my throne or not you will be king."

"Father, while I am the firstborn, I am too headstrong and do not have the heart to rule. I may have had it at one time but being banished to Midgard  
all those years ago changed my opinion. He would do what is truly best for your kingdom as well as the other eight realms, especially with Darissa  
by his side. But what do you mean I will still be king? If you mean to give the throne to Loki then how will I still be king?"

"Because my son, you are to marry a Princess of Alfheim. If I give the throne to Loki then Darissa, who is currently the Crown Princess of Alfheim,  
will be Queen of Asgard and her sister will become the new heir of Alfheim. This will mean that when you two wed you will become King of  
Alfheim."

Thor had forgotten about that. "But father, that is not completely true. If Jarissa is named the heir then she will be Queen of Alfheim and I as her  
husband will only be he consort."

"True, but her father is changing the rule no matter who I choose as my heir. You or Loki will be King of either Alfheim or Asgard. I have yet to make  
my decision and it will not be revealed until your brother's marriage to Princess Darissa."

With that Odin dismissed his son and continued to ponder which son he would chose to be his heir.


	16. Big News and a Talk with Jane

CHAPTER 15

Darcy walked back to Loki's chamber wondering if she was now indeed with child. She wondered if his secretive smile only that morning was the cause or if it was something else entirely.

"My dear, how did the talk with my mother go?" he asked as she walked into his room.

"Enlightening," she stated. Not all that shocked that he had known where she had been since she had hold him that she was going to see Heimdall when she had left him early in the day. She looked at him with a critical eye. His own were twinkling and that had her wondering all over again.

"Loki, I am going to ask you something very important and I want an honest answer from you," she began.

He merely nodded already knowing what it was she was going to ask. He had felt her curiosity through their bond earlier and knew what she wanted to know, however he wanted to keep the information a secret for a while longer. He wanted her to find out on her own and wanted to see her face when she did.

"Am I with child?" she finally asked.

Loki inwardly grinned. There were so many ways he could say yes to her but he wanted her to be the one to figure it out and tell him though he already knew the answer. Instead he said calmly, "Darissa, I cannot answer that question. For how could I possibly know what's going on inside your body, my love?"

She knew he was lying, having felt the shift in the air while he spoke. Huffing, she turned away trying to think of a way to get him to tell her.

"That is not what your mother told me, Loki. She told me you would know instantly if I were to become with child. Something to do with the bond and the fact that I am your mate. So why won't you just tell me already."

"My dear, this is something you must wait to find out for yourself. I will not tell you if you are or if you are not. I want you to find out on your own. I want to see your face when you discover it for yourself," he told her gently, coming to stand before her.

"So, I am pregnant then and you just won't tell me I am because you want me to find out for myself. Is that it?"

He knew he was trapped then and she had figured him out but he still was not going to tell her. "You will have to wait and see, my dear."

Darcy knew that he was being stubborn since he was refusing to tell her. She wanted to be with child so very badly; wanted to gift him with his own child after the loss they had unwittingly suffered years before. She didn't care that they were not yet married in the Asgardian/Elven way yet, though that was about to change in a few week's time. "Please?" she tried one last time.

"Darling, don't you want to find out on your own? Wouldn't you like to have the secret to yourself for a little while before telling anyone? I thought all women wanted to keep the secret for at least a few weeks before revealing it to anyone and here you are nearly begging me to tell you if you are or are not carrying my child."

He was genuinely perplexed, yes, he knew she was carrying his child but why was it so important to her to know right now if she was or not? So he did the only thing he could think of, he asked her why.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really want to know. I want to share the joy I see in your eyes, Loki. I know you know and I understand that you want me to find out on my own but I don't want to. I can tell you are overjoyed by something though I cannot figure out what. I simply figured that you know I am with child and that is the cause of your sudden happiness. Maybe I am wrong in my assumption," the last said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's just I want to give you a child Loki, I really do." She finally broke down into tears.

Loki was shocked that she could read him so well. He had known that the loss of their first child had been hard on her but he had no idea she wanted to become a mother so very badly. He finally gave in and let her in on his little secret especially since he hated to see her upset. "Darissa, my love, my darling, please don't cry. I know you wish to give me a child and I confess I wish for it as well, which is why I wanted you to find this out on your own instead of you relying on my senses. You are with child, my dear, in fact you are going to have twins,' he grinned the last as she looked up at him in shock.

Twins! She couldn't believe it. Not only was she going to give her beloved a child but she was going to give him two!

The shock of his statement finally wore off and she looked at him with a serene smile on her face before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips before pulling back.

Pulling out of his arms she turned to go, "I have to find Jane I never did get to ask her about the wedding yesterday." With that she walked out the door.

Loki looked after her wondering if he had just been tricked into telling her the truth, then grinned. His ladylove was learning the art of manipulation quite well indeed. He had wanted to keep her from finding out because he enjoyed the fact that he knew something she didn't. Shrugging it off with a grin, he returned to the book he had been reading before she had come back from her talk with his mother.

XXX

Darcy found Jane in one of the many gardens. "Jane," she greeted her sister

"Darcy," Jane returned

"I know Loki and I told you about our upcoming wedding but we would like to know when you thought it would be a good time to have the ceremony?"

Jane thought about it for a moment before answering her sister. "Darcy, what if we were to have a double wedding?"

It took Darcy a moment to realize what her sister was saying before she squealed in delight and launched herself into her sister's arms, hugging her tight. "Jane, really. He asked you again?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, while on Midgard he came to ask for forgiveness for being a jerk and we made up and then he asked me again and I of course said yes. We spoke to his father and ours this morning, I was coming to tell you when you found me."

"Oh, Jane, I would love to share my wedding day with you!"

"It was Thor that mentioned that he wanted to marry on the same day as his brother but only if you and Loki agreed to it. I of course agreed immediately."

"If he was looking for his brother he is in his chambers. I just came from there and no it's not because I slept with him, even though I did, I have been up awhile. In fact, I was talking with the queen earlier about the mark I now have and she was telling me some things about the Jotun's that they didn't tell us when we visited."

"I just found out that Loki is actually Frigga's second cousin!"

"What!? How?"

"Yes, it's true. Loki's real mother and Frigga were cousins and best friends. She, Loki's biological mother, told Frigga all about the Mating Ritual and everything that it entails. That isn't all Jane. I really should wait to say something but I can't hold back my excitement much longer."

"Well, spit it out Darcy," Jane said exasperated.

"I'm going to have a baby….well actually Loki says its twins….but I am pregnant!"

"Wait how does he know its twins and how do you know you're pregnant already we have only been back for less than a week!"

"It's part of the mating ritual, Jane. I am bonded to him in some way and he can feel my emotions from anywhere. Frigga also told me that he would be able to sense when I did become pregnant and I remembered his tiny smile this morning before I left to see if Heimdall knew when you and Thor were coming back. Then Frigga said that and I went and questioned him. He didn't want to tell me at first, kept telling me it would be better if I found out on my own, but I prodded him until he broke down and told me. Jane, I can't believe I am going to be a mother!"

If it had been her intention to shock her sister, Darcy did a good job of it. Jane sat there stunned into silence. She couldn't believe her sister was going to have a baby and she wondered if she herself was again with child. To take her mind off of her sister's impending motherhood, she asked her about the mark she now bore under her left ear.

"Well, as you know it's the Jotun's Mating Mark. The scrolling of the mark signifies royalty which we both know Loki is, but the mark itself is a sign of ownership. Essentially, it means that I now belong to Loki Laufeyson. I don't know if you can make out the double L or not but the mark consists of his initials."

"And you don't mind him practically owning you?" Jane questioned in disbelief.

"No, Jane I don't mind. I know I should but somehow can't seem to find it within myself to mind," she answered her sister honestly. She then remembered something Frigga had said about Jane talking to Odin.

"Jane, the queen said something in passing about a conversation you had with the Allfather. What was it about?"

"Oh, I just told him off is all," Jane said trying hard not to laugh at the face her sister made when she said that.

"You did what!?"

"Yep, I told off the Allfather about his treatment of Loki, a son he took to raise as his own but failed to love the way he should have."

"Jane! I can't believe you did that! I wish I had been there to see the look on his face. I wonder if that is why Frigga said that he was trying to figure out which son he would name his heir. You must have really set him straight if he is rethinking about who he is going to give the throne of Asgard to."

"Well, I was only stating a fact Darcy. I have heard stories of Thor and Loki from before Loki knew his heritage and what happened afterwards. All Loki has ever done was try to please Odin and nothing he did seemed to do the trick. The Allfather still only saw him as a nobody, an outsider, which by the way still irks me to no end. I mean, I may not have the greatest love for Loki, he has played one too many tricks on me in the past, but he is your beloved and soon to be my brother in law. I had to defend him to the very person who looked down on him. It's not like Loki asked to be taken all those years ago by Odin. He didn't asked to be left in his older brother's shadow. He didn't ask to be different and then be treated as such. I needed to make the Allfather see this which I think I did."

"Well, I thank you for defending him, Jane. However, you were not the only one he played tricks on. He played about as many tricks on me when we first met if you recall."

"Oh, I remember well, Darcy. I can still see your face when you realized that your hair had gone completely white! I even remeber what he said when he did that and your responce!" Jane said, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Or how about the time he changed your dress four times when we were being presented to Odin the first day we arrived here the first time. Now that was funny."

"Jane!...Yeah, your right, it was kinda funny, but not as funny as when he changed your meal as you were eating it that first night. Now that is a memory I am glad I got back. The look on your face as he changed it right before your eyes and your shriek of outrage was just hilarious. Of course it took us a while to figure out who was responsible for all the pranks but he's mellowed out if I do say so myself," Darcy said also trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Jane, do you think you could get Thor to invite the Avengers to our wedding?" she asked after a few moments.

"We already did," Jane grinned at her sister.

"Really?"

"Yep, Tony can't wait to see Asgard for himself. He said that it can't be better than Earth. I for one can't wait to see the look on his face when he does see it. Makes me want a camera just so I can capture the moment for all time," she giggled.

For the rest of the day the sister's talked about their upcoming wedding and came to the agreement to let the others know at dinner that night.


	17. The Avengers in Asgard

CHAPTER 16

A week before the wedding Thor went and brought the Avengers to Asgard like he promised. Fury didn't come as he was opposed to the trip. When they arrived, Darcy, Jane and Loki were awaiting them in the Bifrost Dome with Heimdall. With Loki's help, they had procured a camera just so the girls could capture Tony's reaction when he first saw Asgard.

"Okay, I was wrong, this is so much better than Earth. Hey, Thor, do you think your dad will let me and Pepper move here? This place is Awesome!" he said as he looked around in awe. At that moment Jane snapped her picture.

"I do not think Director Fury will take kindly to you moving here Tony," Darcy said with a laugh. Then realized that the director was not with the group. "Where is he anyway?"

"He said we couldn't come and see our friends get married so we are breaking protocol to come here. We will most likely get in trouble for coming here but it is so worth it," Tony stated with a shrug. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, he was invited too, doesn't he know that?" Jane said confused.

"We can't comprehend the Director's mind, Miss Foster," Dr. Banner said.

"Well, he needs to be here, if only for us to prove that Loki isn't a threat to Midgard anymore. I know this was his real reason for not allowing you guys to come. I don't want to see you get into trouble on our account, but maybe we could bring him here? I would go myself to retrieve him but I cannot at the moment," Darcy said with a slight blush.

"Then I will go get him, he might listen to me," Jane volunteered.

"I am afraid that that is not an option for you either Lady Jane," Loki said a mischievous look in his emerald eyes; which caused both Darcy and Jane to look at him before it dawned on both why he had just said what he did.

Jane and Darcy shared a look before Jane broke out in a huge grin and hugged her soon to be brother in law. "Thank you for telling me, Loki," she whispered low enough for only him to hear. "You are very welcome, princess," he said softly.

Thor watched the exchange between his beloved and his brother and wondered what it was she seemed so happy about to be thanking Loki for.

"I shall go and retrieve Director Fury myself then," Loki said but a look from both his brother and his mate said otherwise.

'No, you will not go alone, Loki. Fury would throw you in a cell the moment he sees you. I know for a fact he still sees you as the enemy, but if you insist on going take Thor with you please," Darcy told her mate.

Loki knew she was right and amended his statement, "Fine, Thor, I guess we had better go retrieve the director."

Thor nodded, knowing there was alot to get done still for the wedding then clapped his brother on the back and said, "We had better get going then Brother."

Darcy hugged him and told him to be careful before allowing him to go. Jane, too, hugged him and told him everything would be okay before she stepped back to allow the two brothers to step into the Bifrost.

The Avengers watched in fasination as Thor and Loki were pulled into the Bifrost. Jane and Darcy were watching their faces with amusement. They both knew that they were going to get bombarded with questions and soon.

"So who wants to meet the Allfather and Mother?" Darcy said breaking the silence that had fallen upon their small group after Loki and Thor had gone.

"Lead the way," Clint said.

They all walked back to the Golden Palace as Darcy and Jane pointed out things to the Avengers. The Avengers, well mostly Tony and Dr. Banner, asking questions about the bridge they were walking on and how the Bifrost worked. Jane tried answering them to the best of her ability though told them they could visit the Royal Library if they wanted more information on the subject. Once inside the palace, they showed them into the grand hall where Odin was awaiting them.

"Allfather, may we present the guardians' of Midgard." They began introducing each Avenger by name, "Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff Barton aka The Black Widow and her husband Clint Barton aka Hawkeye," Darcy named off the first three and Jane finished with the last two. "Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint may we present to you Odin Borson, Thor and Loki's father, King of Asgard and Defender of the Nine Realms," they both said in unison.

Each Avenger bowed in respect as they had been told to do prior to coming to Asgard. Odin nodded in recognition as each was presented to him and gave a special smile to Natasha, letting her know that he was thankful for her assistance to Thor those many years ago, having been told it was her by Thor once he had returned to Asgard.

Just as they had finished the introductions, they heard the hall doors open and Darcy and Jane were the first to turn to see who had entered. Both were surprised to see Thor and Loki standing there with a furious looking Nick Fury between them.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you ignore a direct order from your commanding Officer!" Nick was fuming as he addressed his team.

"Now Director, that is no way to start a meeting with the Allfather," Loki chided with a smirk.

'Loki! You're back! Well, that was quick," Darcy quipped as she nearly jumped into his arms.

Laughing, he caught her and it caught everyone in the room by surprise. They had never heard nor seen Loki so relaxed before. In fact, they had not thought he had it in him to be relaxed and so caring towards someone other than himself. It was this display of complete and utter devotion that caused Nick Fury to calm down. He like everyone else was surprised by the complete transformation of one they had thought to be a villian. He could see that the two beings before him truly did love each other and were completely happy in the other's company.

"So, I take it you will not be taking over the world anytime soon then?" Fury directed his question to Loki.

"As I told you on Midgard, I have no wish to take over your realm, as I am quite content with where I am right now. As you can see Darcy and Jane are perfectly safe and happy," he returned, holding Darcy closer to him.

"Fury, please do not be angry with the Avengers. We did invite all of you to my and Jane's wedding after all. You cannot expect them to miss it or the chance to see a whole new realm that you have only heard stories of, now could you? Admit it, you were just as curious about it but you were not sure it was safe because you thought Loki still a threat. I assure you director he is not a threat to anyone, if anything he has returned to the Loki I knew ten years ago, not the man you knew him as. If I could forgive him his transgressions for his actions on Midgard then so should all of you. In fact, he would never have done it had I still been here on Asgard, but then a lot of things would not have happened had I stayed, but what is done is done and it's all in the past," Darcy said gently.

Fury simply nodded and turned to the group before him, "I apologize for jumping on all of you like that. Miss Lewis is right, I did not want you to come here because I did view Loki as a threat but it was not just him I viewed as the threat but a whole alien world. She is right about one thing I was curious to see this place for myself just as all of you were and now that I am here, well….I am sorry," Fury said.

"Well, if you are ready then how about we introduce you to our father Director," Thor said leading Fury to the front of the hall where Odin had been watching the display with mild interest.

"Father, May I introduce Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. Director, my father, Odin the King of Asgard."

"My apologies your majesty, I did not mean to be so rude earlier."

"I understand about your reservations, Director Fury. But as you can see my son is no longer a threat to anyone, least of all Midgard. He does not wish to leave Asgard and since he has no wish to leave I am inclined to grant that wish. I am just glad you were able to make it to the princesses' wedding. They wanted you here and I have granted that request."

Once they Avengers were settled into their chamber's and after they had shown Dr. Banner and Tony the Royal Library, Jane and Darcy went to find the queen to continue with the wedding plans.


	18. Royal Wedding

CHAPTER 17

The day of her wedding Darcy awoke in her old chamber. She had decided to stay with tradition and not see the groom before the wedding. She got out of bed and went to the bathing chamber where two handmaidens were awaiting her. Once bathed they put a thin under-dress on her then sat her at the vanity in her room and began fixing her hair for the ceremony. They styled her hair half up and half down, the style in which all Light Elf brides wore their hair on their wedding day. Once her hair was done, Frigga came in with her dress.

The dress was styled in the Elven way and was golden in color trimmed in emerald green, as was the tradition on Asgard for the bride to wear her groom's colors. The dress reminded her of something out of the Lord of the Rings movies she had seen on Midgard during her stay there. Upon putting on the dress she found that it was made of silk.

"You look lovely, my dear," Frigga said, "Just as beautiful as your sister, in fact I think you will outshine her today," she finished cryptically.

Darcy wondered about that for a moment. How in the world would she outshine her sister? The thought was laughable at best since Darcy saw herself as rather plain when next to Jane. Shrugging the thought aside, she stood and stepped into the golden slippers that went with the dress. Frigga attached a golden veil to the back of her head then proclaimed her ready.

They stepped into the corridor and Frigga led her to a room not far from the great hall where the ceremony would be taking place. Stepping into the room, she saw her sister standing by the window that led to a balcony.

"Jane, you nervous?" Darcy asked as she walked up to her sister.

Jane turned to look at her sister. "No, not really. It's just I haven't told him yet Darcy. When Loki told me the other day and you and I realized what he meant I was so happy I wanted to shout it to the sky but I haven't told Thor that I am with child yet. I am still trying to figure out how Loki even knew unless it is because of my connection with you and he is sensing it that way but it's the only logical explanation I can come up with."

"Actually, you would be right about that Jane. He did sense it from our connection. You are my twin, our connection runs deep and he can sense certain things about you through me. I asked him that night how he knew you were pregnant since he had no connection to you and he told me that he might not have a connection to you but I do and as his mate he could sense things about those that I am connected with. Hence why he could sense your pregnancy."

"Well, I for one am happy that he could otherwise I would have gone through the Bifrost yet again pregnant and would have gone through the pain of losing a child for a second time. I am grateful to him Darcy, so very grateful."

"Well, let me look at you," Darcy finally said as she stood back to inspect her sister's wedding attire.

Like her, Jane's dress was in her bethrothen's chosen colors and the dress was the same style as hers. Where her dress was gold and green, Jane's was silver trimmed in red. Like her, Jane's hair was done up the same, half up half down with a silver veil covering the back of her head. Darcy could not see how she outshined her sister but she was going to have to take the queens word for it she guessed.

Moments later, Frigga reappeared with their father in tow.

"Father," they both said dropping into a small curtsy out of respect.

"My daughters, how I wish your mother were still alive to see this day. She would be so proud of both of you," he said embracing them both.

Jane and Darcy were saddened by the mention of the mother they never knew for she had died after she had given birth to them. They did know that Darcy looked exactly like their mother while Jane's features and coloring were those of their father.

"She is with us in spirit, Father."

"I know. However that is not what I came to tell you. Today one of you will be named my heir while the other the wife of the heir of Asgard. I know that you Darissa were named my heir years ago but things changed. So when Odin lets everyone know of his decision today I will let it be known who my heir will be as well. I just thought I would let you know."

"Father, I thought Thor was Odin's heir?" Jane said confused.

"He was my dear, but Odin has been doing some soul searching since the day you railed at him for his treatment of Loki. He has had to decide which son is more worthy of his throne. He will announce it during the ceremony; after your wedding vows but before the blessing."

Jane had not realized that her words to the Allfather would leave such an impact on him. She had been sure that he had not heard a single word she had said or ignored her. Yet, to know that she was the catalyst to his change of heart was alarming for her.

"Father, do you know who he has chosen to be his heir?" Jane asked after a moment of silence.

'Yes," was all Ashier would say.

"You will not tell us will you?"

"No, my daughter," he returned gently.

Shrugging and letting the subject drop, they watched as their father left to await their arrival in the hall. It was tradition that an elf maiden come to her betrothed on her own without accompaniment and so they would walk the aisle alone (well side by side but not on their father's arm).

They both would never admit it but they were nervous. This would mark the first time in a long while that they had used their native language and both were afraid of messing up. The words of the wedding ceremony had been drilled into them for the past week. Yet, neither was sure if they could rightly pronounce the difficult words when the time came. They knew that Thor and Loki had also been schooled on the Elven language, for they would have to repeat the vows in both the language of the Elves and that of Asgard, which meant for a very long ceremony.

A maiden appeared and signaled that it was time and the sisters took each other's hands and left the room.

Standing outside the great golden doors of the Great Hall of Odin they smiled and then nodded at the guard to open the door. They took a deep breath and together they walked into the hall their heads held high.

Everyone but the two grooms turned when the doors opened to reveal the two brides. The Avengers had been given a special spot to stand near the front of the gathered throng and could barely make out the brides as the started their slow procession down the center aisle. When Jane and Darcy were halfway up the aisle the Avengers spotted them finally and they all nearly gasped at the ethereal beauties that were making their way towards the front of the room. None of them had ever seen the two of them look so beautiful. Jane and Darcy offered a small smile to their friends before looking back to the two men, dressed in their formal armor sans helmets, that awaited them at the foot of Odin's Throne.

Thor was the first to turn to greet his bride as he was the eldest of the two brothers and it was tradition for him to greet his bride before that of his brother. He, too, was just as blown away by her ethereal beauty as everyone else in the room had been. The silver of her dress made her eyes shine and sparkle. Loki then turned to greet his soon to be wife and he too was shocked by what he saw. He had never seen her look more lovely than she did at that very moment.

Taking the hand of their respective bride they brought them to their side as the High Priest of the Light Elves stood to face them.

"Cairde, sa lá atá inniu go bhfuil muid anseo chun an finné a cheanglaíonn dhá theach ríoga. An teach ar Odin chuig teach na Ashier," the priest said in Elvish then repeated it in Asgardian, "Friends, today we are here to witness the joining of two royal houses. The house of Odin to the house of Ashier."

He then looked out over the crowd and asked again in Elvish first then in Asgardian, "Who here gives these two maidens away?"

Their father, the King of Alfheim, stepped forward and said in Elvish, "Mar sin a dhéanamh mé féin agus mo dhaoine a thabhairt ar an dá ar shiúl." (meaning I and my people do so give these two away.)

At the formal saying the priest nodded and the two couples knelt before him, preparing themselves for the vows they were about the give.

The priest addressed Jane first as she was the eldest, "An bhfuil tú Jarissa, Banphrionsa an tí de Ashier, an deis seo a fear a bheith ar do fear céile wedded? An bhfuil tú vow chun seasamh aige i ngach rud? An bhfuil tú vow a Grá, onóir, muinín agus obey dó i gach rud ó lá seo amach?" then repeated the question, "Do you Jarissa, Princess of the house of Ashier, take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you vow to stand by him in everything? Do you vow to love, honor, trust and obey him in all things from this day forward?"

Jane glanced at Thor then at the priest before taking a breath and praying hard that she would not mess up, "Mé, Jarissa, Banphrionsa an tí de Ashier, é sin a dhéanamh vow a ghlacadh Thor, an teach na Odin, a bheith ar mo fhear céile wedded. Vow mé go breá, onóir, muinín agus obey dó i gach rud ó lá seo amach. Vow mé chun seasamh ag a thaobh i ngach rudaí a siad go maith nó olc. Is é seo mo vow ar an lá seo agus go deo." then taking another breath repeated the vow, "I, Jarissa, Princess of the house of Ashier, do so vow to take Thor, of the house of Odin, to be my wedded husband. I vow to love, honor, trust and obey him in all things from this day forward. I vow to stand by his side in all things be they good or bad. This is my vow on this day and forever."

The priest then turned to Darcy and asked the same thing of her. Like her sister she took a deep calming breath before answering, "Mé, Darissa, Banphrionsa an tí de Ashier, é sin a dhéanamh vow a ghlacadh Loki, an teach na Odin, a bheith ar mo fhear céile wedded. Vow mé go breá, onóir, muinín agus obey dó i gach rud ó lá seo amach. Vow mé chun seasamh ag a thaobh i ngach rudaí a siad go maith nó olc. Is é seo mo vow ar an lá seo agus go deo." then repeated it again in Asgadian, "I, Darissa, Princess of the house of Ashier, do so vow to take Loki, of the house of Odin, to be my wedded husband. I vow to love, honor, trust and obey him in all things from this day forward. I vow to stand by his side in all things be they good or bad. This is my vow on this day and forever."

The priest turned then to Thor and asked, "An bhfuil tú Thor, Prionsa an tí de Odin, an deis seo a bhean a bheith ar do bean phósta? An bhfuil tú vow chun seasamh ag a i ngach rud? An bhfuil tú vow a Grá, onóir, muinín agus a chosaint i ngach rudaí ón lá seo amach?" and as before repeated it, "Do you Thor, Prince of the house of Odin, take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you vow to stand by her in everything? Do you vow to Love, honor, trust and protect her in all things from this day forward?"

Thor looked at his bride who was smiling a watery smile and grinning said, "I, Thor, Prince of the house of Odin, do so vow to take Jarissa, of the house of Ashier, to be my wedded wife. I vow to love, honor, trust and protect her in all things from this day forward. I vow to stand by her side in all things be they good or bad. This is my vow on this day and forever." He then took a breath and repeated the vow in his brides native language, "Mé, Thor, Prionsa an tí de Odin, é sin a dhéanamh vow a ghlacadh Jarissa, ar an teach na Ashier, a bheith ar mo bhean phósta. Vow mé go breá, onóir, muinín agus a chosaint i ngach rudaí ón lá seo amach. Vow mé chun seasamh ag a thaobh i ngach rudaí a siad go maith nó olc. Is é seo mo vow ar an lá seo agus go deo."

Loki swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat as the priest addressed him. His response was slightly shaky but still strong, "I, Loki, Prince of the house of Odin, do so vow to take Darissa, of the house of Ashier, to be my wedded wife. I vow to love, honor, trust and protect her in all things from this day forward. I vow to stand by her side in all things be they good or bad. This is my vow on this day and forever." He looked at his bride and smiled before repeating the vow in Elvish. "Mé, Loki, Prionsa an tí de Odin, é sin a dhéanamh vow a ghlacadh Darissa, ar an teach na Ashier, a bheith ar mo bhean phósta. Vow mé go breá, onóir, muinín agus a chosaint i ngach rudaí ón lá seo amach. Vow mé chun seasamh ag a thaobh i ngach rudaí a siad go maith nó olc. Is é seo mo vow ar an lá seo agus go deo."

Loki who was still holding Darcy's hand gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her. They turned back as Odin came forward.

"Friends and noble guests, years ago I named who I thought would be the heir to my throne. Recent events though have had me questioning that decision. In the past two weeks I have had to decide which of my noble sons was more worthy of the throne of Asgard. But that was not the only thing that weighed upon me. I also had to decide which of their wives would make the better Queen. Would it be the Jarissa the Goddess of Reason and Intellect or Darissa the Goddess of Truth and Compassion? Both were good choices and both would serve Asgard as faithfully as they would Alfheim, but only one could I choose and with her so would my choice of heir also be chosen. So today, Asgard I proclaim and name your new heir."

Then he looked between the two couples before him knowing that he had made the right decision.

"Do you Prince Loki of Asgard and you Princess Darissa of Alfheim solemnly swear to guard the nine realms? Do you both swear to lay aside all selfish ambition for the good of the realms? Do you swear to keep the peace that has settled upon each of the Nine Realms?"

Loki and Darissa spared a glance of shock between the two of them before looking at the Allfather in total and complete shock. They were both at a loss for words but somehow managed to get the oath that was needed as confirmation out, "We swear!"

"Then I, Odin Allfather, name you Loki of Asgard, Prince of the Realm Eternal, my heir. Asgard, I give to you you're soon to be King and Queen!"

Then Odin stepped aside and Ashier took his place. "Do you Jarissa, Princess of Alfheim and you Thor, Prince of Asgard swear to defend Alfheim from all outside attacks, do you swear to be just in all your rulings. Do you swear to guard the people of Alfheim with your very lives if need be?"

Jane squeezed Thor's hand and they both answered, "We Swear!"

"Then I, Ashier, King of Alfheim, Do declare you Jarissa of Alfheim, Princess of the Light Elves, my heir. Alfheim, I give to you your future King and Queen!"

The priest then once again stepped forward and raised his hands high.

"Mar sin, mar tá na dhá lánúin i ngeall a gcroí dá chéile agus leis an réimse na n-rialú, inar glaodh air breith mé in ainm an chrainn Yggdrasil iontach go bhfuil na dhá lánúin fear céile agus bean chéile. Bealtaine iad a bheannaigh thar a thomhas agus a gcuid grá riamh bás." again repeating the blessing, "So as these two couples have pledged their hearts to each other and to the realm of their ruling, I pronounce in the name of the great tree Yggdrasil that these two couples are husband and wife. May they be blessed beyond measure and their love never die."

Loki and Thor then stood reaching down to bring their new wives to their feet they each spurred tradition and kissed before the gathered throng.


	19. More Revelations at the Reception

CHAPTER 18

Later at the feast, Darcy approached the Allfather wanting to ask him why he had chosen them to be the next rulers of Asgard.

"Your Majesty," she began with a slight bow.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at his new daughter-in-law with pride in his eyes.

"May I ask why you chose Loki?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"What I said during the ceremony was true, you know it to be so. I didn't just have to weigh which of my sons was more worthy but also which of my two soon to be daughters-in-law was as well. You, Darissa, have a compassion that would serve this kingdom well. You balance out Loki's more troubling tendencies, mainly his tendency to be mischievous, but you also make him speak the truth which goes against his very nature. With both of you ruling Asgard we would flourish and thrive like never before. I admit I have been wrong about many things, most of which lie with your husband and my son. I was wrong to assume that he had been abandoned by the Frost Giants when I took him. It has been a decision that has haunted me ever since your sister told me the real reason for him being in that temple on Jutunheim. I took a child that was loved by his father and caused that father much grief in the process. It is no wonder Laufey wanted me dead. I would have done the same thing if I had been in his shoes, so to speak. I always wondered why he said that I was a murderer and a thief. The thief I could understand as I did take from them their source of power but murderer? It wasn't until Jane revealed to me the true nature of Loki's supposed abandonment did I understand what Laufey had meant."

"Father," she began, addressing him the way a daughter would. "I understand, I really do, but you need to talk to Loki. You need to really talk to him. He needs to know that even though you took him as a child from his true family you brought him into his other family too. Your queen is his second cousin you know, making you his family too," she finished and was surprised to see the same surprise written not only on his face but the face of her husband who had walked up behind Odin at that very moment.

Loki had been watching his wife speak to his father when he felt a shift in her through their bond. A wave of compassion, the likes of which he had never felt coming from her before, was directed towards his father and he wanted to know why. Walking up behind his father he heard her final words to his father and it shocked him to his core and he almost crumpled under the wave of pain that hit him. He had tried to kill his own family! His real family!

Darcy felt sorrow hit her like a ton of bricks and realized that it was coming from Loki. She didn't understand how she was feeling his emotions but she wasn't going to ask questions then. She needed to comfort her distraught mate. With that thought in mind, she stepped around the still frozen king and went to embrace her husband.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly while holding her to him tightly.

"Yes, Loki. Your real mother and the queen were cousins. Making you the queens second cousin and therefore family. You didn't know and you can't start blaming yourself for what happened."

"Why didn't she say anything? Is my entire life just a big lie? Why must they hide everything from me? Why?"

At that moment Frigga came up to them. "My son, I kept the truth from you to protect you."

"My love, your life isn't a lie. You are the most blessed person here actually. You have held the love of two very great kings, two beautiful queens and not one but two princesses. For though she may never admit it, Jane loves you too. She did after all stand up for you to both Thor and your father the day we returned from Jotunheim…. It's a parent's job to do what is best for their children and they will make mistakes as I am sure we will too," Darcy told him gently while caressing his beloved face with her hand that held her ring.

Turning back to a now unfrozen Odin and silent Frigga she said in a light voice, "This topic should wait till another time. This day is one of celebration and it shouldn't be marred by sadness. Shall we get back to the guests?"

They all nodded and walked back to the dining room from the small alcove that they had been standing in.

Jane saw her sister return from the alcove and walked up to her and Loki. "Loki, I wanted to thank you again for telling me I was with child."

"Princess Jarissa, you are welcome. I knew that you wouldn't know about the child for several months and because of my connection with your sister I sensed that there was something different about you. It was then that I felt the same sensation I had felt when I noticed Darissa was with child. I therefore could not allow you to go through the Bifrost. Contrary to popular belief, I do love my brother and by extension you as well. You are now my sister and I could not wish to cause you pain."

"Well, I am grateful still." She then turned to her sister, "Darcy, I can't believe it. You are going to be Queen of Asgard!"

Darcy, who still could not believe that fact, simply smiled at her sister. She knew that Jane was happy not to have that title; to have to live up to everyones expectations of what it meant to be Queen of the Realm Eternal. She, herself, was scared to death that she would blunder the job and again wondered why in all the nine realms Odin had chosen her. He had said as much when he had announced it. Had said that it hadn't been just his sons worthiness he had had to weigh for the Throne of Asgard, but their wives too. So what made her so special?

"Yes, and you are going to be Queen of Alfheim."

Jane's face dropped slightly at the mention of that, knowing that she was not going to be able to return to her home world until after her child was born. The people of Alfheim would have to wait, for she would not put her child and now her heir in danger. "I know."

Loki, squeezed his wife's hand then left to find his brother. He found him with not only the whole Avenger's Team but also with his merry band of followers. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif.

"Brother! Where have you been? I saw you walk off and then lost track of you?" Thor said in his normal booming voice.

"I was with Mother and Father and my lovely wife," he returned in his normal quiet voice. "I just found out something I didn't know and it was a shocking revelation to say the least. And I do not need to be tracked Brother," the last part with a bit of bite to his tone.

"I meant no offence, Brother. I know you do not need tracking. It's only because there are so many people here that are wishing us joy in our marriages that I just lost sight of where you were."

Tony, who had been asking questions about Asgard, turned to Loki and asked, "What did you learn? You look kind of confused and angry yet calm. Don't get me wrong, calm is good but we (motioning to the rest of the group) tend to get a little on edge when you go calm."

Loki sat and told them what he had overheard and the truth that had been revealed to him.

"Thor, I personally want to apologize for everything that I tried to do to you," he finally told his brother.

The group again was astonished by the change that had taken over the man before them. The man they had known would never have apologized for anything and here Loki was apologizing to his brother for trying to kill him.

"Brother, all has been forgiven. Princess Darissa has changed you in ways that I could never have imagined. She is right though. You have reverted back to the way you were when you two first met. You are the man I knew before you learned of your heritage and anger, hurt and feelings of betrayal took over. And Loki, you will make a good king for the people of Asgard. You might have Frost Giant blood running through your veins but you also have the blood of the Vanir as well. The people of Asgard might admire brute strength but the power you hold has always been admired, though the people have never shown that admiration to you. They do admire you and think very highly of you. You might be the God of Mischief and Lies but our father is right about one thing. Darissa's compassion and truthful nature will make her a wonderful queen."

Loki couldn't help but smile at that. It was true. Darissa would make a wonderful queen. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the musician starting up and found his lovely wife standing before him a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "Dance with me?" she asked him softly.

He looked over to see the rest of the tables occupants were also pairing off an pulled his wife into the throng of dancers.


	20. Wedding Night Discussions

CHAPTER 19

When the sky began to lighten Thor and Loki pulled their wives away from the feast. As soon as they bid each other good night or morning and Thor and Jane walked to their chamber, Loki picked up his wife bridal style and carried her to their chamber.

"Loki!" Darcy giggled as she felt her legs leave the floor.

As soon as they entered the room he placed her on the bed and stood back. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked her.

She simply nodded. "I love you too, Loki. So very much."

She went to sit up but found that she was not able toas he had placed a small restrictive spell on her to keep her where she was. Her head whipped up to see her husband standing at the end of the bed with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. "No, my dear. You are to remain on your back until I say otherwise," he said.

She laid back and waited to see what her husband would do.

He waved his hand and she found herself bare yet she wasn't the only one. He had removed his covering as well and stood before her proud and tall and in his Jotun form.

"Do you know what I want to do to you my love?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

She shook her head no and waited. She didn't have to wait long for she felt him reach out for her within moments of her answer.

He bestowed upon her a sweet kiss before trailing his hands down her bared flesh until his hand was sitting right above her womb. "They are strong, my love," he whispered softly.

"I can't wait to find out what their genders will be. I know that it is too early to tell but I wish I knew," she said placing her had upon his.

"Oh, but I can tell."

"What? But it's far too soon to know!"

"You forget, my love, I can feel them within you. I know what they are already."

"So?"

"Sons," he said with awe in his voice. "One is like you and the other like me."

"So one is Elven the other a Frost Giant?" she asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," he told her gently.

"Loki! Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, my darling, I do know what that means. It means that you are not only giving me one heir but two. One for Asgard and one for Jotunheim."

She smiled, knowing that she had gotten him to agree to give the Frost Giants an heir. The fact that they would not have to wait to give them their leader made her very happy.

"Loki, does this mean that you have accepted this part of yourself?" she asked touching his face with her free hand.

"Yes, I have. Thanks to you, my soon to be queen," he replied kissing her wrist softly.

"I still can't believe you are going to be king soon Loki."

"I can't believe it either. But I would have been king either way."

"What do you mean by that?"

'Well, my dear, you were your father's heir were you not?"

She nodded and he continued, "That would make you Queen of Alfheim and I as your husband would have been king is that not so?" again she nodded.

She turned then onto her side facing him. "I just don't know if I would make a good queen Loki. I mean I have been away from court a long time," she told him hesitantly.

"Then spend all the time you need with my mother. She will teach you everything you will need to know," he suggested quietly.

"Now enough small talk," he said taking her lips in a passion filled kiss which she returned passionately.

Releasing her lips, he spoke softly against her quivering lips, "We are going to take this nice and slow, my love," then he began to trail his down the side of her neck until he reached his mark; her mating mark; the symbol that marked her as his. There he placed a soft, light, kiss to it, knowing what it would do to her as he did. Sure enough, Darcy arched as fire and ice raced through her at the light touch upon her neck. She had never felt anything like it before and was sure she would never feel its equal again.

She barely was able to make out his name before his lips were once again on hers. His hands caressing every inch of her pale skin as hers caressed his raised blue flesh. She never would have guessed that he would have accepted his other side of himself and yet now she was glad that he had. She wanted nothing more than for him to love her in this form for the rest of her long life.

He rolled their bodies until she was fully beneath him before very slowly and intimately joining them together. He kept their rhythm slow and steady wanting to draw out their time together. No words passed either of their lips as they reached their peak together.

He pulled his wife, his mate and soon to be queen into his arms as she fell into an exhausted slumber. "I love you," he whispered against her temple before he, too, fell into slumber.

Xxx

Thor pulled Jane into their now shared chamber, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. He wanted her desperately but she seemed far away, like her mind was elsewhere.

"Jane? What is wrong?" he finally asked her.

"There is something I need to tell you and I have been trying to figure out the best way to say this….," she began,

"Dear heart, you know you can tell me anything. So what is it? I promise I will not be angry with you."

"Thor do you remember when I volunteered to go get Fury a week ago?"

He nodded and she continued, "And do you remember what Loki said to me then?"

"Yes, I remember. Though, at the time, I was a bit confused as to why he said you couldn't go and your reaction to what he said," he told her.

"Well, he was telling me that I couldn't travel the Bifrost for a while…..and by that I mean for the next nine months…..Thor I am going to have a baby," she finally managed to get out.

He stood looking at her for a full minute before a huge grin appeared on his face. He then pulled her against him and kissed her. "Jane, truly?"

"Yes!" she laughed softly though gaily.

"But how?"

"Loki sensed it through Darcy. As you know she is his mate and as they now share a bond he can sense certain things about her and through her, me as well since she is my twin," she explained.

"Well from what we now know about the Bifrost I am glad he was able to sense this about you, for I know you would not want to go through that again."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Jarissa?" he added after a moment of silence between them.

"I have a pretty good idea but why don't you just show me?" she returned breathlessly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he had picked her up and placed her on their bed and proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her.


	21. Loki Goes to Jotunheim

CHAPTER 20

Loki awoke the next morning before his mate. His wife . The thought alone made him smile. She was now his in every way possible. Not only was she his wife and mate, but also the mother of his soon to be children. Laying a hand on her exposed belly, he felt for the essences that he knew belonged to their sons. He could feel their power already and knew what element each would possess once they were born. Darcy would be surprised to learn that the one that would take after her would hold the power of fire and light. The one that would take after him though wouldn't come as much of a surprise because of his very nature being what it was. But he would also possess the power of darkness. It seemed fitting really that one would be of fire and the other ice. One of light the other of dark. They went hand in hand after all. Loki had learned that not all darkness was to be feared and he hoped that his son would know this as well.

Darcy moaned in her sleep before settling down again. Loki placed a quick kiss to her temple and got out of bed, placing the covers over her as he did. He then dressed quickly and left the room as silently as he could.

He went to the library only to find his father, Odin, there. "Father, may I ask why you choose Darissa and I to rule after you?" he asked after taking a seat.

"Because Loki, you are the best person for the job and to be honest Thor doesn't want the throne. He told me that I should give it to you."

"I made a mistake years ago in thinking that I took an unwanted child when in fact you were wanted and loved. I took that from you. Now because of what happened you no longer want anything to do with your true people and that is my fault. I do have a request of you and it is something that pertains to the coronation. Because you are of Frost Giant descent there must be a representative from Jotunheim here to witness the event. I know that you do not want them to know that it was you who killed their king and consequently your own father but I think we can keep that to ourselves for now. There is no need for them to know but they do need to see that you are alive and hear from your own lips that you do not want their throne."

"Jane has said that they told Darissa and her that one of your descendants could take the Jotun throne and that Darissa wishes to give them that heir. Is this true?"

Loki nodded and then said, "Yes, it is true and Father she is already carrying both the next king of Asgard as well as Jotunheim."

"What?" Odin was shocked.

"It is true. I do not know if you know this or if you have seen the mark below her left ear but she is my mate. The day they came back from Jotunheim I claimed Darissa as such and when I did she conceived. She is at this very moment carrying twin sons within her womb."

"I wondered where that mark came from but Frigga refused to tell me though I know she knew."

"Yes, but Father if a representative must come to Asgard then could we go right now to invite them here? I mean it is time that they knew the truth and the truce re-signed."

Odin stared at Loki for a few moments wondering what had happened to the son that had been so bitter because of his heritage. "Son? What has happened to make you change your mind about the Frost Giants?"

"Darissa," was the only thing he said and it explained everything to Odin.

"Well, I am grateful to her for this change in you, son."

"I am too, Father. She made me see that I wasn't the monster that I saw myself as."

"You never were a monster, Loki."

"I know that now, Father."

"By the way, when is the coronation to take place? Because Darissa would like the Avenger Team there if it is possible and I know that they were set to leave in a few days."

"A week from now. They will be informed that their stay has been extended if you wish."

"Thank you," Loki said with a tilt of his head.

Just then Odin thought of something, "Loki should you not be with your lovely wife right now?"

"Yes, but she asked that I talk to you as soon as possible about the coronation and so here I am."

"Ah, I see."

"So when do you want to leave?" Odin asked after a moment.

"As soon as possible. I would like to be back before she wakes up if that is possible."

Odin nodded and got up as he and Loki left the library.

Once the Asgardian king was dressed for the harsh weather of Jotunheim they made their way to the bridge dome.

"My King, My Prince, are you sure you wish to do this?" Heimdall asked as soon as they stepped into the dome. (Though he was addressing Loki and not Odin when asking this.)

"Yes, Heimdall. I need to do this. They have waited for my return for my whole life. It is only right that they know who their true heir is but also that they will have their heir in less than nine months. We will also be bringing at least one if not two back with us."

"I understand, my Prince."

"Well, shall we go?"

Heimdall readied the Bifrost and soon the two were standing on the cold wasteland that was Jotunheim.

Loki walked to the palace with Odin following close behind. Loki was nervous but he hid it well. He would have to thank his wife for giving him the courage to do this one day.

They entered the palace and found it exactly the way Darcy and Jane had described it to be. The Jotun warriors were lined up on either side of the throne awaiting their heir just the way they had been told they would be.

"Why have you come One Eye?" one of the warriors practically growled at Odin.

Their reaction to Odin was exactly as the king had expected. After all he did take from them their source of power and their heir from them. So he had expected animosity.

"We are here to invite you to the coronation of my son, Loki."

"You, Allfather, would invite Frost Giants to the Great Halls of Asgard for the coronation of your son, would you?"

Loki who had yet to say anything had been staring at the throne that stood empty since he had murdered his own father. Ever since he had learned that Laufey had loved him and he had not been abandoned as an infant, he had felt remorse for slaying his own father.

"Forgive us, noble warriors, but what the Allfather has said is true. But there is more than one reason for this invitation. As you know you have an empty throne before you. A throne that will be filled shortly in fact." the statement was followed by both surprise and outrage from the giants before them.

Loki held up his had to quite the giants and at once the room fell silent. he continued on, "A few weeks ago my mate and her sister came to you asking about the renewal of the treaty. At that point you told them that only a Jotun of royal blood could sign that treaty. Jotun's today I would like to reveal to you the identity of your heir. He, is me."

The warriors were skeptical at his claim as he knew they would be without proof and so he took a deep breath and changed to his Jotun form.

As soon as he was revealed to them as their missing heir every Jotun in the throne room knelt paying homage to their heir.

"My kindred, do not kneel to me for I will not be the one to rule over you," Loki said.

"But you have returned just as your father said you would one day. You are the true heir."

"I know this, but my mate carries within her womb at this very moment, your new heir. He will be of Frost Giant descent as well as Elven."

"We remember the two Elves that came here weeks ago, one whom asked a lot of questions about the heir and the mating ritual. Would she by any chance be your mate?" one of the taller of the Giants asked.

"That would have been her, yes."

"Then you have chosen a very good mate for yourself, Loki Laufeyson."

"Why do you say that?" he asked completely ignoring the fact that they had addressed him by his real name.

"She reminds us of your mother actually. Queen Julietta was a truly magnificent creature and your mate is much like her. And just like your mother, your mate will make a truly magnificent queen. You may not know this but your mother was also the Goddess of Compassion and Truthful Understanding, which we know is also your mate's dominion of power as well."

"I will be sure to tell her that, but first we need to have at least one if not two volunteers to come back with us for the coronation. It is to be held in one week's time. You will be honored guests and will not be treated as any other guest on Asgard so long as no harm comes to any there."

"You have our word and solemn oath that no harm shall come to any one on Asgard for the duration of our stay."

With that two of the smaller giants volunteered and they left to return to Asgard.

Xxx

Darcy awoke alone in bed and wondered where her husband had gone off too. She then wondered what time it was.

Looking out the balcony doors, she could see that it was nearing midday and with a yelp she leaped out of bed which wasn't such a good idea. It was at that moment her pregnancy decided to make itself known physically and she was racing to the bathing chamber.

After emptying the contents of her stomach she cleaned herself up, dressed and left to find either her husband, sister or mother-in-law.


	22. Frost Giants in Asgard

Chapter 21

Odin and Loki stepped back into the Bifrost Dome with two Frost Giants on their heels. Heimdall simply watched as they walked past him knowing that they had extracted a promise from the giants that no harm would come to any within Asgard while the giants were guests within the Realm Eternal.

They were greeted in the throne room by a nervous Frigga, a hesitant Thor, a tentative Jane and a furious Darcy.

"LOKI! What were you thinking going to Jotunheim?" she yelled as soon as they walked into the room but stopped her tirade when she saw that they  
were accompanied by two Frost Giants.

"Oh!" was all she could get out.

"Darissa, I am sorry for not telling you but when you said that I needed to talk with my father about the coronation he mentioned that  
because I was of Frost Giant descent then there had to be at least one representative from Jotunheim there... so we went  
and invited one and ended up with two. I am sorry darling."

"Loki, do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you after I woke up? Plus my pregnancy decided that it was going to present itself  
this morning and I got sick, then when I couldn't find you I went to your mother only for her to tell me that Odin and you had gone off to Jotunheim  
to invite Frost Giants to our coronation! You can imagine my surprise I am sure, because even though I know that you have accepted that part of  
yourself, I didn't think you had yet to accept them," she said in a rush.

"Darcy, sweetheart, calm down, love. It's okay. I have explained to them that you carry their new heir and that I will not be taking the Jotun throne  
but that our son will be. And yes, my love I do know how worried you were. I could feel it all the way in Jotunheim." he said, pulling her into his embrace and holding her tightly unto himself.

"Princess Darissa, it is a pleasure to see you again," one of the Giants said addressing the still shaken Darcy.

Darcy pulled out of her husband's arms and turned to the giant that had spoken to her. "It is a pleasure to see you again too. I do hope  
you can forgive me for not giving you my husband's identity when I was last in Jotunheim."

"All is forgiven Lady Darissa," the other giant stated with a curt nod in her direction. "You are after all carrying our heir and therefore are to be  
respected and honored."

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Father?" Thor finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are they really okay with Loki becoming King of Asgard?"

One of the giants turned to the Golden Prince and said, "Yes, the Jotun are okay with Laufey's son becoming King of Asgard. Son of Odin."

Not one to back down Thor challenged, "Why?"

"Because we can sense the two children your future queen carries within her womb. She carries a Frost Giant babe within her who is already quite  
strong."

Thor was taken aback by this. He had thought that Loki was the only one who would be able to sense the children growing within his sister-in-law. He briefly wondered if they could sense the child Jane carried as well.

"The son of Thor is also strong. His Elven magic great indeed."

Upon hearing this Jane's hand flew to her still flat belly and she grinned. She was going to have a boy! And by what she had just heard he was going  
to take after her.

By this time the entire throne room had filled with onlookers who had heard that there were two Frost Giants in the Throne Room.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three though were skeptical about the giant's appearance. And were ready with weapons drawn. That was until Loki  
spoke, "Lady Sif, lower your weapon at once! They are our guests and will be treated as such!"

She was slow to lower her weapon still weary of the two Frost Giants before her. "Why are they here? What business do Frost Giants have on Asgard?"

"Lady Sif, I see that my dear brother has failed to inform his closest companions what his brother really is. Shall I show you dear lady what I really  
am? Will that answer your question?" Loki spoke condescendingly to Sif.

Darcy couldn't believe she had just heard Loki speak that way to Lady Sif. She knew that there was some harsh feelings between the two of them.  
Something to do with him cutting off all of Sif's hair when they were younger, but to speak so harshly to her in company? She was about to say  
something when one of the Frost Giants spoke instead.

"My Lady, we mean no one here any harm. We took an oath that none on Asgard shall come to any harm while we are here. As to why we are here, our prince is to become your new king we were invited as is our right to witness such a sight."

"Loki? Loki is your prince?" Sif nearly laughed though stopped herself when she saw the look on the rest of the faces surrounding her.

"Yes, Lady Sif, my husband is their prince. I would tell you his story but it is not mine to tell. Though, I think you would believe it more coming from me,' Darcy said.

Odin just nodded as did Loki and she knew that they were telling her to go ahead and tell the entire room of nobles and warriors the story.

"As I am sure you already know Odin fought the Frost Giants many years ago. When the battle on Jotunheim was through he went into their temple  
and there he found a child, small for a giant's offspring. Thinking him abandoned and left to die, he took the child with him when he returned to Asgard. He made that child his son and raised him as a prince as was the child's birthright. He did not know then that the child had been placed there to protect him during the battle, so when the giants went into the temple and could find no trace of the child they knew then that he had been stolen from them. However, they never gave up that he would one day return to them."

"And so the child grew into a man and one day he found out his true heritage. A battle once again on Jotunheim revealed to him his true nature.  
Upon returning to Asgard, he asked the man that raised him if he was a monster. I am sure you can understand his confusion and anger when  
he was told whose son he really was. What he really was. Can you imagine what he had to be thinking, what he was feeling, when he found out that  
his life had been a lie?"

"And in the mist of all that he lost his memory of me. It's no wonder he went just a tad bit off his rocker for a while there. So yes, Lady Sif, my husband is a Frost Giant. But he is also Vanir and Queen Frigga's second cousin," Darcy finished purposely leaving out a few details like the fact that he was the reason the Frost Giants no longer had a king.

"So you are saying that we are going to have a Frost Giant as a king?" Sif finally spoke.

"That is exactly what I am saying Lady Sif. And your next king will be Elven so get used to it!" she retorted using her old spunk from Midgard at the  
end.

"Now that that has been explained we had better find these two some rooms…" Frigga began but was interrupted.

"If we may be so bold your Majesty, we request that we guard the royal couple until the coronation," the shorter of the two giants said, taking Darcy and Loki by surprise.

"You do not have to do that," Loki began but was cut off.

"Yes, your Highness, we do. It is our duty to you as well as to your mate, as she now carries our new heir, that we must ensure that she is kept safe no matter what."

Loki could tell he was not going to get them to let up and so agreed.


	23. Coronation of a King and Queen

CHAPTER 22

Darcy had to get used to the giants always steps behind her. No matter where she went they followed her whether it was to the dining hall the library or to her chamber. They really did take their job seriously. They would guard her with their very lives, but she really needed to sit down and have a talk with them about when the child would take up the throne of Jotunheim.

"You know, I really do need to know your names. It would make conversing with you so much easier,"  
she told them a few days before the coronation.

"Our apologies, my Lady. I am Narfi and my companion is Skrymir." Darcy simply rolled her eyes at the title. She hated it but it was something she had had to get used to once she and Jane had returned to Asgard.

"Well, it's finally nice to know your names," Darcy replied then after a moment of thought asked, "I  
am curious though. Why did why did you, I mean the Frost Giants as a whole, take my husband's explanation of why he would not rule you so easily?"

"It was not easy my Lady, but we did but we did not know he lives till now and we would still like him to be our king, if only until the child you carry is old enough to take up the throne. We understand that he grew up hating us, if only because of the stories that were made up to scare children into behaving. Even though he will not tell us we have always known that it was he, the Dark Prince, that slew our king."

"You knew?!" Darcy exclaimed, astonishment coloring her voice.

"Yes, my Lady. We knew. Is that why he feels he cannot be our ruler? Is it because of the guilt he  
must feel for killing his own father?"

"I am afraid that that is only part of the reason. He is also the reason part of Jotunheim was destroyed.  
He still feels guilty about it though he would never say it."

"My Lady, we forgave him a long time ago. At the time, we only knew him as the Dark Prince of Asgard. We did not know that he was the heir to Jotunheim's throne. We could never and would never harm our  
prince and by extension you and any of your family."

"Thank you, Narfi for telling me this but you seem to want to say something else. Like there is a  
question you want to ask but are afraid too? What is it?"

"I only wanted to ask, my Lady, if you would talk to him. Ask him if he would consider the  
possibility of taking up the throne, temporarily at least. For we intend to ask this of him after the  
coronation and we know that it will be a decision that will take some time for him to answer and so we  
are giving him that time."

"I will ask him, but I cannot by any means know what his answer will be."

"Thank you my Lady."

With that Darcy entered Frigga's apartment.

"Darissa! Dear, I am so glad to see you. Did you need something?" asked Frigga as soon as Darcy  
walked through the door and closed it behind her.

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask of you really."

"Yes, my dear what is it?"

"As you know I have been away from court a long time now and I am afraid I am not ready to take on  
the mantle of ruling Asgard by my husband's side. So he suggested that I come to you," Darcy told the  
queen.

Frigga smiled at her daughter-in-law; little did the younger woman know that she had the makings of a wise and just queen. "My dear, you can ask me anything, you know that."

"I know," Darcy smiled shyly.

"My Queen, I just had an interesting conversation with our two resident Frost Giants. One in which has  
left me both baffled and yet not."

"And what was it that has you baffled, my dear daughter?"

Darcy was slightly taken aback by the way the queen had just called her daughter but then she  
supposed that now that she had married Loki she was essentially Frigga's daughter and she her  
mother. The thought made her smile.

"They would like to petition Loki once he is king to take up the Throne of Jotunheim until the time  
comes to give it to our son."

"I see, and what would you have him do then?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are going to be named queen in two days and if he does take the giants up on the offer  
you are going to be their queen. So it isn't just Loki that must make this decision, Darissa but you  
must make one as well."

"I don't know what to say. But they need and deserve to be led by someone. And it will take years  
before our child is old enough to take up the throne. I would take them up on their offer only because  
I hate knowing that they are forever standing around an empty throne."

"That is a very wise decision, Darissa. However, you will have your work cut out for you convincing Loki of this and by extention Odin as well."

Darcy sighed. Frigga was right she was going to have a hard time convincing Loki and Odin to do just that. There was no way in the nine realms that either of them, Loki especially was going to take the giants up on their offer.

"I know, I know…"

The rest of the afternoon she spent on court etiquette and the role of the queen.

Xxx

That night, she approached Loki with what the giants were going to request of him in two days' time.

Loki wanted to say no, he really did, but there was something holding him back and he didn't know  
what it was. Maybe a talk with his father would help in making the decision.

"Loki, please just think about it okay?" she pleaded with him before climbing into their bed.

"I promise I will think about it my love," he said kissing her head before pulling her into his arms before they both fell asleep.

Xxx

The day of the coronation dawned bright and woke Loki long before his wife. After two days of  
thinking about the giants request, and a long talk with Odin, he finally knew what his answer would be but he would wait to reveal his answer. He wanted to see the look on his wife's face when he answered their petition.

Turning over he watched his wife sleep for a few minutes before he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Morning," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning to you too, my darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well," she replied leaning up to kiss him playfully on the nose.

"Are you ready for today, Darissa?" he asked after a light kissing session.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose, though I should ask you the same thing."

He smiled at her then kissed her temple before getting out of bed without answering her. The truth  
was, he wasn't ready but he knew that with her by his side he would be. She was his strength  
though he would never let her know that.

He went to the bathing chamber and then dressed for the ceremony that would be taking place in only  
a few short hours. When he came out he found Darcy dressed as well. Their outfits were the same  
color as their wedding attire except this time Darcy's dress was in the Asgardian style. Her hair was  
done up into curls atop her head with a few curls left loose framing her face and falling softly along  
her neck. He had to let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Darissa, I didn't think that you would ever outshine yourself the way you did when we got married but  
I admit I was wrong. You are absolutely stunningly gorgeous."

Darcy blushed at his praise and murmured a soft, "Thank you."

Loki sat her down on the bed and held her hand within his, "Darling how are you feeling really?"

"I'm fine though I did get sick again this morning but it is to be expected as I am pregnant. I am ready  
for this Loki. I was after all raised to rule a realm. I just never expected it to be this one," she said with a light laugh.

He allowed a small grin to appear on his face before schooling his features into a more harsh line.

There was a knock on the door signaling that it was time for the coronation to begin. He stood and pulled her up and offered her his arm as they made their way to the throne room.

Just outside the Throne Room doors they stopped. Loki gave his wife's hand a light squeeze before the  
doors were slowly opened. They each took a calming breath and together they stepped into the throne Room.

The procession was different from her wedding day. Where her wedding day procession had been silent, there was now an aura of excitement in the air. She forced herself to smile as she and her husband made their way to the front of the room. Together they knelt before the Allfather and Mother.

Odin lifted his hands and the crowd that had gathered for the occasion went silent. "Friends and Noble  
Warriors from all the Nine Realms. Today we have gathered to witness the coronation of a king and a  
queen."

He then looked at the son he had spent a lifetime wronging and smiled. For he knew he had made the  
right decision in making the young man before him the new ruler of Asgard.

"Loki, my son, today you are to take up the Throne of Asgard as its King. Do you swear to guard all the  
Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you on this day, swear to set aside all selfish ambition and look to only use your power for the good of the people you are going to be ruling over?"

"I swear," Loki again said his voice strong and loud in the silent room.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of Asgard. May your rule be a peaceful one, my son." he said  
and nodded for Loki to stand. As soon as his son was standing before him he handed over his staff, as  
Loki had no weapon of his own except his immense magic.

Then Frigga stepped forward. "Friends, Noble Warriors from all the Nine Realms, today marks  
the first time another race, apart from the Aseir have ruler over Asgard. Today we induct into our line  
a Light Elf of immense wisdom and honor. The Goddess of Truth and Compassion, shall be your new  
queen."

She then looked down at Darissa and said, "Do you Darissa, Daughter of Ashier, King of Alfheim, swear to help you husband and king rule the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Darcy's voice shook only slightly as she spoke.

"And do you swear, to be his first line of council in all things?"

Again Darcy swore.

"Do you swear to be the gentle yet guiding hand that you husband king will need in the coming years?"

"I swear!"

"Then I, Frigga, Allmother, hereby proclaim you Queen of Asgard. May your years be fruitful, my dear." she smiled down at Darcy as she helped her stand, before placing a golden crown upon her head.

With the ceremony concluded, Frigga and Odin stepped off of the dais and stepped down as the rulers of Asgard.


End file.
